Undeniable
by Cold Flame96
Summary: A little series of drabbles and one-shots for all our favorite characters to brighten your day. Pairings feature mostly canon. Most will be pretty lighthearted. Ratings will mostly be K-T. No M. No yaoi. A majority of them will be post-manga.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Welcome Home

**Kay so I currently have writers block for my other story, so I started this one to get the juices flowing. They're a little long to be drabbles but none of them exceed 1,000 words. I was inspired with this scene by the last picture from the slideshow of episode 64 of Brotherhood. He's giving a happy smile while holding a suitcase over his shoulder. That's my favorite pic of him because he just looks so happy and carefree. It's a side we don't normally see of Ed. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Hiromu Arakawa, therefore Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine and never will be. Sadly.  
**

* * *

Winry had just gotten the call yesterday. Edward was coming home from his trip to the west. It had been 6 months since the day he left, the day he proposed. Sorta. Now, normally she would be angry that he stayed away for so long, but it's not like he never contacted her. He constantly sent her letters with pictures of the amazing things he discovered, and he called whenever he could. But, phone calls and pictures, could never replace the feeling of having him there for real. The feelings of having him sit across the table from her, the tingles she gets every time their fingers brush, the sparks every time she looks into his eyes. Nothing could replace that.

She was sitting on the bench at the station in Resembool, patiently awaiting for his train to arrive so she could feel his muscular arms around her again like she did the day he left. Her stomach was churning with anticipation and her nerves were getting the best of her. She was afraid her heart would literally stop when she saw his face again. The train started to pull up and she stood up promptly, although, for some reason, she couldn't move from her spot. She would normally would walk to the doors and give him a proper greeting, but her feet were stuck as if they were made of lead. They were too heavy for her to move.

The blond man got off the train, holding his suitcase over his shoulder, and gave her a sunny grin the moment he met her eyes.

"Hey Win. Did you miss me?" Winry's mind was completely blank. She had constantly thought of what she would say to him when they met up again, but she didn't remember now. She looked up into his golden eyes and felt as if she was going to melt into them. His smile, his eyes, just him. How did he have such a strong hold on her? It wasn't fair. The obnoxious brat next door was supposed to stay that way. He wasn't supposed to grow up into a charming, handsome young man who made her feel plain in comparison. He wasn't supposed to blow her mind every time he said her name. He wasn't supposed to cloud her thoughts and dreams. He wasn't supposed to be the most amazing man she'd ever met. No, obnoxious bratty next-door neighbors weren't supposed to grow up. It wasn't fair.

At the moment, she just wanted to throw herself into his muscular arms, but she was still rooted her spot. She was losing control over her thoughts, she needed to get it together.

Ed frowned. "Winry? Are you all rig-," He was cut off she threw her arms around his neck and practically tackled him to the ground. He returned the embrace just as fiercely putting his arms around her shoulders.

"You idiot," she breathed, "of course I missed you." Then she loosened the tight hug and looked into his sparkling topaz eyes.

"Welcome home." He smiled down at her softly. He moved his right hand from her waist and grabbed her chin. He leaned his face down and brushed his lips softly against her forehead, making her cheeks turn pink with the sudden contact.

"It's good to be home," he said, hugging her tightly to his chest.

* * *

**Kay so what'd ya think? Lemme know please! I want to improve my writing. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

**A.N. This one's for Almei. This just came in my mind when I was at school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alphonse Elric..er..I mean Fullmetal Alchemist. Yeah that's what I meant.**

* * *

"Your Majesty, I humbly request to marry Miss May Chang." Alphonse Elric knelt in front of the Xingese emperor.

"What would you want to do that for? You do realize we have different customs here." Ling pointed out, eyeing him suspiciously. Alphonse winced from Ling's harsh tone. He gulped. He had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Yes, and I would be more than happy to trade in my own customs for yours." He surrendered.

"You didn't answer my first question." Ling said, making the Amestrian man look up bewildered. "Why would you want to marry her?" he repeated.

Alphonse blushed. "B-Because," he stuttered.

"Because?" Ling signaled for him to continue.

Alphonse cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Because I love her." he stated. The whole council gasped at this outburst, causing Alphonse's cheeks to burn. It was one thing to admit it when it was just the two of them, but saying it in front of the Emperor and the Council just made him feel soft and stupid. Wait, since when did he care about appearing soft? Great, now he was starting to sound like Brother.

Ling chuckled. "Really? Now that's interesting."

Al could feel his face getting hotter with each different reaction. He looked at May but she looked down at her feet defeated and refused to make eye contact, as if saying "you just embarrassed yourself for nothing." Just when he was starting to think she was right, Ling spoke again.

"Well, then what are you asking me for?" he said irritably, "Shouldn't you be asking her?" Ling gestured to May. May went red when all the attention was focused on her. Lan Fan looked at Ling in horror, while the rest of the council looked disapproving.

"My Lord, I'm as fond of the alchemist as you are, but she can't marry an Amestrian!" Lan Fan tried to talk sense into her emperor.

"And why ever not?" Ling rounded on her. "Who are we to decide her life for her? She can do whatever she wants," He turned to May, "It's your choice, Miss Chang. You're free to marry him, but only if you want to. After all, you are an adult now, so you have the right to live your life how you want to."

"Your Majesty-." May spoke up.

"I promised years ago, before I became emperor, that I would treat all the clans equally, didn't I?" Ling cut in.

"Yes, you did." She said quietly.

"Well, that's a promise I don't intend on breaking. You're free to go." He smiled.

May could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "Thank you, your majesty." She sniffled. She ran into Al's arms, burying her face into his chest.

Ling snickered. "I'll take it that's a yes, then?" He smirked. She looked up and nodded, too overcome with emotion to say anything.

"All right, then it's a done deal." He said perkily. "Now get out of my country, you traitor!" he screamed. Al flinched and May squeaked. "Just kidding." He chuckled. "Good luck to you two."

"Thank you, 'Your Majesty'. Alphonse returned politely with a slight emphasis on the title. It was so weird calling him that now. They bowed out of the courtroom, and Al put his arm around her shoulder happily. Content that he was free to be as open as he wanted with the girl next to him, and content that they no longer had to have any guilt for their feelings. He couldn't wait to tell Brother and Winry the amazing news. He sighed blissfully. This day couldn't have gone better.

* * *

**I find this pairing a little hard to characterize because I don't really know how Al would react if he liked someone. I know how May would, but that's cuz she's a fangirl. I'm on to improve my writing, so why don't you hit that purdy little review button and tell me how I did. :) Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3: Heat Stroke

**Heat Stroke**

* * *

_Author's Note~ I have no idea what inspired this. It just kinda came to me._

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine and neither is EdWin._

* * *

Winry Rockbell was shopping for some parts for Ed's leg. He'd been taking good care of it since the Promised Day but he was growing so he needed adjustments every now and then. A brunette girl, if Winry remembered correctly, named Nora waltzed up to Winry as she walked out of the shop looking for her stubborn blond friend. He had insisted upon coming along even though she was perfectly capable of going by herself. _He treats me like a little kid, _she grumbled to herself.

"Winry, is that you?" Winry turned her head around to address her speaker. "It's me, Nora. We used to go to school together." The girl revealed herself. She had wavy brown locks, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, that's right." Winry said, her eyes starting to fill with recognition for the brunette.

"Wow, you've certainly gotten beautiful. You certainly don't look like a mechanic." Nora gushed.

"Oh, thank you." Winry blushed. She wasn't used to being flattered in such a way, especially not by another girl. She came back to reality when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Winry. Are you almost ready?" Ed grumbled. Winry just ignored his whining.

"Yes, almost. I just need to check out one last thing." Ed sighed and ambled off without another word. Winry just rolled her eyes. He was so impatient. When she turned her attention back to Nora, she saw that the other girl was gawking at her with disbelief.

"Who was that?" she asked with incredulity, her eyes checking him out as he brooded a few feet over.

"Who, Ed?" Winry was honestly confused. Didn't Nora remember Ed from school? He was kind of hard to forget.

"Ed? As in Edward Elric?" she gasped. "The annoying shrimp who used to go to school with us?"

"Yeah, why?" Winry furrowed her brow. Nora just started chuckling.

"Whoo, you really lucked out with him, Winry!" She said, continuing to check out Ed with awe.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Um, look at him! I pretty much figured you'd end up with him, but I didn't think he'd grow up looking like that!" Her eyes were sparkling. "Wow." She breathed.

"Oh, me and Ed aren't together," Winry said red-faced shaking her hands dismissively. Nora just looked at her like she was the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Why not? C'mon it's not like you're unattractive. If I was you, I'd make sure to snatch him up while I can that way no one else could." She said matter-of-factly. "I guarantee that someone will try to win him over soon enough." At just that moment, Ed started walking back over to the two girls, where Winry tried to regain her composure. She couldn't help but get flustered when people talked about her and Ed like that.

"Winry? I'm ready to go home. You ready?" He said nonchalantly.

"Yes, Ed. I'm ready." She croaked, refusing to look at his face. He grabbed her chin and brought her face up to meet his eyes. He looked at her seriously.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed. Are you coming down with heat stroke?" He asked concerned. She gulped as she heard Nora snickering in the background. She gave a sharp intake of breath. They were so close!

"I'm fine. Let's just check out." She yanked her face from his hand, and he let go. He just nodded and grudgingly followed her. She got lost in her thoughts staring at his broad shoulders as he bought all her stuff for her. She was getting heat stroke all right, but it certainly wasn't from the heat.

* * *

_I promise I'll do Royai soon. :) I crave reviews. Just saying. _


	4. Chapter 4: First Dance

**First Dance**

* * *

_Authors Note~ This is for Royai. :3 This one was inspired by the song "First Dance." Not all of these will feature romance, it's just the fluffy ones I've been able to come up with so far. XD Also, I'd like to thank ASongInMyHead for their very nice reviews. You should check out her story Intricate when you get the chance. It's amazing! One last thing: I'm sorry I'm late in updating for The Story of Us. I'm having a lot of problems with the 4th chapter. Eh oh well. On with the story. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Flame Alchemist. Although, Roy is one of my favorite characters. Hence, the name Cold Flame. Eh? Do you get the reference? Ahh forget it. :P_

* * *

25-year-old Roy Mustang was at the annual military ball. He had brought a pretty brunette girl as his date to keep up his image of being the ladies man. He, however, had come for an entirely different reason. He surveyed the room for her when Lieutenant Colonel Hughes clapped him on the back.

"Yo! Roy! Glad you could make it!" he roared. Roy twitched with annoyance at his friend.

"Hughes, I don't have time to look at pictures of your wife," Roy grumbled, "I'm busy." Maes gave him a knowing grin.

"She's by the punch table," Maes pointed. Roy twitched.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Miss Hawkeye. That's who you were looking for, right? You planning on asking her to dance?" Maes smirked.

"W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about, Hughes." he denied nervously. Maes cocked an eyebrow. Roy "the womanizer" Mustang was nervous? Must be some woman.

"So, if you weren't going to ask her to dance, then that means..." He gave a mock gasp, "Roy, you are truly naughty! You shouldn't try to seduce your subordinates. It's improper!" he teased.

"Hey shut up, Hughes! What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at his snickering friend. Maes regained his composure.

"Relax, Roy," he clapped Roy on the shoulder, "Just go ask her. You know you want to. Besides, she looks kind of lonely," he nudged. Roy spotted her in a red dress by the punch table looking bored as hell. She probably hated these things more than he did. He watched as Havoc went to say something to her and then slink away crestfallen. She must've rejected him again. Havoc had been going after her since she'd joined in Ishbal. He strided over to her and held his hand out to her.

"May I have this next dance, Lieutenant?" she stared at him evenly.

"That would be improper, sir. I decline." She stated coldly. Roy argued with her for 10 minutes before she finally gave in.

"It's a ball, Lieutenant. No one's going to punish you for dancing." He took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and held her fingers with the other. She tentatively put her free arm on his shoulder. He gazed at her and she glowered back. He'd probably pay for this later, but for now he was going to enjoy his time here with her while he still could. After all, sharing his first dance with her was the whole reason he'd come.

* * *

_Although Royai is one of my favorite couples, they're hard to write about. :P I don't know why, but I can never think of a situation with them that would be believable. Anywho, What'd ya think?_


	5. Chapter 5: Snow

**Snow**

* * *

_Authors Note~ I was inspired with this one by a fan who drew a picture of the Resembool trio in the snow. Also, thank you for all your reviews. :) I crave them. This one stars Al. I love that kid. He is just way too cute. :) Not really any pairings unless you squint though._

_Disclaimer: C'mon, I think we all know that I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

It was snowing in Resembool. Al had missed snow, how cold and wet it felt on his skin. It never snowed much in Resembool, except for one year when he'd been around 4. His mother was still alive at the time. Him, brother, and Winry had all built a big snowman and had a huge snowball fight. Naturally, him and brother ganged up on Winry and she chased Ed away angrily after he stuck snow down her jacket. He missed those times, and he wanted to relive them. He was 16 and too old to play in the snow Ed had pointed him. However, Al was able to convince both his brother and Winry to have a snowball fight with him. Not even his killjoy brother could say no to his childish enthusiasm.

"Ahh, Al!" He received a scathing glare from his brother after chucking the snowball.

"It's called a snowball fight for a reason, Brother!" Al teased, then smiled evilly. He knew how to get his brother to join. "Or are you afraid that your short legs won't be able to reach me?" He saw his brother twitch. It still irritated Ed when people made fun of his height but since he'd grown a bit, it took a little more effort. Winry appeared next to him and decided to join him.

"Maybe he wouldn't be so stunted if he would've drank his milk as a kid." Winry smirked. They both started to run away from the rampaging Edward.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZED HALF-PINT WHO DIDN'T GROW UP BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK? COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Ed exploded, while chasing the pair. He grabbed handfuls of snow and started angrily chucking them at the offense.

Al was laughing the entire time while running from his brother. He had missed these days so much. He ran out of breath and hid from his "loose cannon" brother behind a nearby tree. He saw that Winry had taken refuge about 100 yards from him, and that she was much closer to Ed than he was. He gave Winry a nod signaling for her to ambush his out-of-control brother who was throwing a thousand snowballs a minute. Normally, Al would've teamed up with his brother against Winry like old times, but Winry didn't have a wrench to throw at his head either. The pain of having that thing hurled at his head was something he wouldn't mind if he never experienced.

He hurled snowballs at his brother to distract him from the crouching engineer. He watched as Winry tackled his unsuspecting brother to the ground. She had him pinned to the ground within a few seconds, a record time, even for Winry.

Winry was holding onto Ed's wrists, one leg on either side of him, her face mere inches from his. Al snickered as he noticed her face turning red from the closeness. Ed went wide-eyed and his cheeks were flushed, but not from the cold. Winry, noticing that he wasn't struggling anymore, let her grip on his wrists slacken. She had won this round. She tentatively got off his brother and Ed sat up, a serious expression on his face. Al held his breath. Brother was up to something. Ed gave a sharp-toothed grin and shoved snow down the back of Winry's jacket. She jumped from the ground with the cold. He got up laughing maniacally and bolted off before she had time to clobber him.

Winry threw her wrench at the back of his head. He yelped and managed to barely duck it. She ran off after him.

"_**EDWARD!**_" she screamed fiercely. Al just sighed and shook his head, amused. Even with all they'd been through, some things never changed. Oh, how he had missed the snow.

* * *

_I've been getting more into humorous writing lately. :) So, tell me what you think! _


	6. Chapter 6: The Fool

**The Fool**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Thank you for all your reviews. You guys are what keeps me going. :3 If you're an EdWin fan, I suggest you check out the story Lost in this Moment by Superheroes Fanatic. It's got everything from angst to humor. Best EdWin drabbles in my opinion. Anywho, about this chapter. Roy is probably around 15 around this time. And Riza's 13. Why? Because I say so. Royai is tied with EdWin as my favorite FMA canon couple. :3_

_Disclaimer: I'm just a simple high school girl who loves FMA. I think we all know what that means._

* * *

Riza was reading her book when he walked in. Her dad's new apprentice. The boy looked to be about 2 years older than her with raven-colored hair and onyx eyes. He saw her and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi. Are you Master Hawkeye's daughter?" He asked.

"Yes." she replied curtly. There was no point in making conversation with the boy. He was going to be gone within a month, just like everyone else.

"What's your name?" he probed. She rolled her eyes. This kid would be lucky if he lasted the rest of the week. He was too soft and friendly. That would not sit well with her father.

"Riza. Although, I don't see why it matters." she replied coldly, glaring at him. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Well, if I'm going to be living with you, shouldn't I learn your name?" He fidgeted nervously. She was making him squirm, she noted with satisfaction. Maybe he'd wise up and quit now while he had the chance .

"I see no point in taking familiarities when you're not going to be here long," she dismissed. "None of the apprentices ever are," she muttered darkly.

"What do you mean by that? Wouldn't you like to know my name while I'm here?" he cocked his head.

"No. First names are useless to me. You'll be lucky if you last the month, and after you leave, I'll probably never see you again. Your last name is Mustang, correct?" she flitted her eyes sharply to him.

"Yes, but my first name is Roy, and I'll have you know that I can last longer than a month." he retorted.

"Oh, really? And what makes you any different from the other apprentices, Mr. Mustang?"she raised her eyebrows.

"Because I never give up!" he stated. "And it's Roy," he added.

"Well then, you're a fool." she said icily. "And I'm not acknowledging you by your first name, Mr. Mustang."

"Why not? What's it gonna take?" he pleaded. She rolled her eyes.

"All right, Mr. Mustang. You want me to acknowlege you? Then you have to prove to me that you're different than the other apprentices." she challenged.

"How do I do that?" he asked, confused.

"Simple," she shrugged, "Just last longer than a month."

"What if I last longer than 6 months?" she looked up surprised. She smirked.

"If you can do that, then you truly are a fool, Mr. Mustang." Mustang glared at her. "But," she began again, "you'd be an admirable fool. The world needs people like that." she smiled softly.

"I guess I'll be that admirable fool then." he smirked. "I'll last longer than 6 months. Just watch me." he crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

"Don't disappoint me. I'm trusting you, Mr. Mustang." Mustang walked away proudly, an arrogant smirk pasted on his face. She smiled quietly to herself. Yes, he was different than the other apprentices. He was a persistent fool. People would walk al l over him. But, sometimes, it was fools like him who changed the world.

* * *

_I think my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Whoops. That wasn't intentional, I promise. I have an EdWin one saved on here. It's about 1,000 words. Will that make up for it? Sorry, I'm rambling. Tell me which characters you want to see next. I'm open to suggestions. :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Cold Mornings

**Cold Mornings**

* * *

_Author's Note~This is another EdWin one. It truly is a drabble. Thanks for the reviews, guys! I love you all!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. However, I do own 8 volumes of the manga and an Edward Elric red jacket. :D_

* * *

Ed hated waking up to cold mornings. He dreaded having to get out of his warm heated comforter to meet the frosty air in his bedroom. The heater that Winry made had broken last night while they were asleep, so it was probably around 50 degrees in his bedroom at the moment. As he burrowed deeper into his covers, he felt hot breath through his shirt and noticed that his wife had craved body heat in the night and was using him as a teddy bear.

She had her slender arms tightly wrapped around his abdomen with her head resting on his chest. She started to shiver when the covers started to slide off. He snuggled deeper into the covers, wrapping his arms around her small form to warm her up. She stirred and tightened her hold on him. The heat from her body lulled him back to sleep. Maybe cold mornings weren't so bad after all.

* * *

_What characters do you want to see in the next chapter? :)_


	8. Chapter 8: He's With Me

**He's with me**

* * *

_Author's Note~This is a tribute to Hughes. He was my favorite character. May he rest in peace. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Hughes would still be alive. :(_

* * *

The church bells rang. It was almost time. This day marked the start of the rest of her life. Her mother was behind her, trying to hold back tears.

"Mom. You look like you're going to cry. Aren't you happy for me?" Elysia asked concerned.

"Of course I am, dear. You look beautiful." A lone tear crept down Gracia's cheek.

"Then why are you crying?" Elysia asked.

"Because this was your father's dream ever since you were born. To walk his baby girl down the aisle and watch her take everyone's breath away with her beauty." Gracia's eyes were watery.

"But what about Uncle Roy?" Elysia's voice shook.

"I'm sure he'll do fine. Maes wouldn't have asked anyone else to escort you." She smiled through her tears. "Just don't forget that he's always watching you from above. And he wants nothing more than to see you happy." She put the veil over Elysia's head. "Ahh, there you go. You look absolutely beautiful. He would be proud." She dabbed her eyes. Elysia sighed, grabbed the flowers, and walked out of the dressing room. When she started to walk down the aisle, she met eyes with Roy. He took her arm.

"You look beautiful." He patted her hand. "Maes would be bursting with pride right about now." He said sadly. Elysia felt her eyes sting. Why did everyone insist on reminding her that her father wasn't here for her wedding? That he had been the proudest father anyone had ever met? That she had been too young to remember him properly? The only reason she even remembered what he looked like was because of the pictures. They had all gotten to know him, and she hadn't. Why should they get the pleasure of memories with him when she didn't? She wanted him here now. She wanted to see him smile at her like in the pictures. To escort her down the aisle, like fathers are supposed to do with their daughters at weddings. Why did he leave her when she was so young? Why couldn't he have stayed?

"_Just don't forget that he's always watching you from above, and he wants nothing more than to see you happy."_

She glanced over at Uncle Roy. Her father's best friend. He smiled sadly at her. She looked around at some of the guests, Edward, Alphonse, Winry. They were practically like her older siblings. Aunt Riza. Elizabeth and Little Maes. Little Alphonse, Sara, Theo, Nina, and Shu. They're like the little brothers and sisters she never got to have. She's been their babysitter for as long as they've been alive. Selim,who's been her best friend for almost as long as she could remember. She could start to feel the tears rolling down her carefully made-up face. She may not have her father anymore, but she still had these people as her family, and that was enough. Roy looked at her concerned.

"Elysia, are you okay?" then his eyes glimmered. "You wish he was with you, don't you ? And that he was the one standing next to you?" She looked at him, the tears still falling.

"Of course not. He's always with me" She sobbed. "I couldn't be happier. I love you, Uncle Roy." He looked taken aback. She hugged him right as they were approaching the altar. "I love you and everybody here."

* * *

_R.I.P. Brigadier General Maes Hughes. 1885-1914. Loving husband, friend, and father. You will forever be remembered in our hearts._


	9. Chapter 9: How Far Will Havoc Go?

**How Far Will Havoc Go?**

* * *

_Author's Note~Okay, so the last chapter was a little bit depressing. Sorry. This one's much more light-hearted because as you guessed by the title, it stars Havoc! I have no idea what brought this one on. I do, however, love torturing Havoc. :3 _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Okay, on with the story!_

* * *

"Okay, baby. Yeah, I'll see you there. Love you too. Bye." Jean Havoc hung up the phone. "Hell yes! I finally got a girlfriend, Breda!"

"Too bad she's gonna hate you when you stand her up." Breda rained on his parade.

"Why would I stand her up?" Havoc asked confused.

"The Colonel assigned you that mission tonight in East Central. Remember?" Breda smirked.

"Dammit!" Then Havoc got an idea. "Hey Breda," he asked nervously, "do you think you could cover for me?" Breda snapped his head up.

"Why would I do that?" Breda scoffed, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll do your paperwork for a month." Havoc begged. Breda brightened up at that.

"Have fun on your date." he said in mock sweetness. Then he walked out of the door laughing maniacally muttering "sucker" under his breath. Havoc couldn't believe his luck, except now he was stuck with Breda's paperwork. He had to get someone else to do it. Just then, Fuery walked in.

"Fuery!" Havoc said overenthusiastically. "How's it going, buddy?" Then his voice lowered. "So, listen. I need you to do something for me." Fuery sighed.

"What is it, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc?" he muttered resigned. Havoc grinned. "I need you to do Breda's paperwork for the next month."

"B-but, w-why should I-"

"Great. See you, Fuery." Havoc cut in, stuffing the paperwork into the Master Sergeant's arms. Then Fuery spoke up.

"Hold on 2nd Lieutenant. I can't do his paperwork for him." he said in shock. Havoc frowned.

"Why not?" He pleaded.

"Well, you see," Fuery said coyly, "I started my own radio station last week and it's gotten really popular, so I've been real busy working with it. " Havoc brought his hand to his chin in a thinking position. Then he snapped. "I know! Falman!" he said gleefully

"What about Falman?" Fuery scrunched his brow.

"Falman can man your station for you. It's not like he has anything better to do." Havoc stated. Fuery looked as if he was pondering.

"Well, I'm not sure-" he said unsurely.

"Please, Fuery? For your buddy Jean?" he groveled. Fuery's eyes glimmered.

"Well, all right. If you can get Falman to do my missions, then I can do 2nd Lieutenant Breda's paperwork." he caved. Havoc grinned.

"Thanks, Fuery. You're a life saver!" he patted Fuery on the back. Then he left to go find Falman. He spotted the gray-haired Warrant Officer in the cafeteria. He waved.

"Falman! Just the man I was looking for!" he said joyfully. Falman raised his brows skeptically.

"Why were you looking for me?" Falman asked, almost scared to know the answer. Havoc grinned evilly.

"You see, Falman. I kind of need a little favor. I need you to watch over Fuery's radio station for the next month." Falman tilted his head in confusion.

"Fuery's radio station? What for? Where's Fuery going to be?" he said flabbergasted.

"On missions and stuff." Havoc lied smoothly. "So, what do you say, Falman? You willing to help out Fuery?"

"Well," Havoc leaned in closer, "I'd like to," Havoc got out of his seat to rejoice, "but I can't." Havoc's smile faltered. Before he could object, Falman continued. "The Colonel has condemned me to tedious chores for the next month." he said, hanging his head down in depression. Havoc twitched.

"Chief!" he exclaimed.

"Fullmetal?" Falman asked confused. "What about him?"

"He could do your chores for you! Hahaha, I'm a genius!" he leaned back, smirking in satisfaction.

"What makes you think Fullmetal would do it?" Falman asked him like he was crazy.

"I'll convince him somehow. If I do, will you watch Fuery's station?" Havoc asked hopefully.

"Yes. If you somehow manage to convince Fullmetal, although I doubt you will, I'll help out Fuery." Falman stated.

Later on that day, Havoc found Ed and Al on their way to the Colonel's office with their report on their most recent mission.

"Hey, chief!" Havoc waved at him. The Elrics stopped in their tracks. Ed frowned.

"Go on ahead, Al." He watched as his brother left and waited for the 2nd Lieutenant. "What do you want?" he huffed. When he saw Havoc's overly cheerful face, his eyes widened in horror. "Oh hell no! I already told you! I'm not pretending to be your son so you can hitch a date!" he glared at the older man.

"That's not what I was gonna ask you this time. Although, it still disappoints that you won't play along with that." he pouted.

"Well, then what the hell do you want then?" Ed grumbled.

"I want you to do Falman's chores for the next month." he ordered.

"WHAT?" Ed yelled outraged. "There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" Havoc sighed. He figured it would take a lot of convincing for the 14-year-old.

"Why not?" Havoc asked.

"Why the hell should I? He can do his own damn chores!" he said irritably.

"Well, you see Chief," he started nervously, "Falman has to watch Fuery's radio station, so he'll be too busy."

"Why can't Fuery watch his own radio station?" Ed narrowed his eyes. Havoc cursed under his breath. The boy wasn't called a genius for nothing.

"Fuery has to do Breda's paperwork for a month, which means he'll be extra busy. Falman's being nice and is helping him out."

"Why the hell is Fuery doing Lieutenant Breda's paperwork?" Ed asked taken aback.

"He's helping him out, since Breda is going to be doing my mission tonight." Havoc snapped. He was tired of playing 20 Questions with the brat. Then Ed's voice got dangerously low.

"And where are you going to be tonight, Lieutenant?" Busted.

"On a date." he grudgingly confessed .

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU WENT TO ALL THIS TROUBLE FOR A STUPID DATE? HOW MUCH OF A DUMBASS ARE YOU?"

Havoc was pretty sure he lost all hearing in his left ear. He looked at the seething blond in front of him.

"C, mon, Chief," he sobbed at the teen's feet. "Help a guy out." Ed sighed and shook his head in shame at the man's desperation.

"What do I get out of it?" he muttered. Havoc straightened himself out.

"What do you want?" Just then, Lieutenant Hawkeye started walking by on her way to Mustang's office. Ed gave a malicious sharp-tooth grin. Havoc cringed in fear.

"Try and seduce the lieutenant." he ordered.

"What did you just say?" Havoc whispered horrified. "Are you trying to kill me? There's no way I can do that."

"Do it, or no deal. You want that date right? Or you know, I could tell both Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Bastard why Breda's covering for you." he smirked. Havoc sighed and walked after the Lieutenant.

"Hey, Lieutenant." he was met by the Lieutenant's cold stare.

"What is it?" she replied, slightly annoyed. He glared in the direction of the blond boy, who was bowled over with laughter.

"You have a really hot ass." he said seductively. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Here lies 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Death by gunshots.

* * *

_Heh heh. I had fun with this chapter. Yes, I realize it's longer than 1,000 words, but I just had to. _


	10. Chapter 10: Just a Game

**Just a Game**

* * *

_Rating: mild T for sexual implications. I probably should've made the last chapter K+. Oh well. Too late now._

_Author's Note~ This one was fun to make. Imagine Ed's son as a miniature Ed who's always happy. You might get struck dead by the cuteness. ^.^_

_Disclaimer: Ed is not mine. I would say Fullmetal Alchemist but this is post manga and Ed can't do alchemy anymore. :3_

Ed was on one of his monthly visits to Central to turn his paperwork in to Fuhrer Bastard. This time though, he brought a guest. Alphonse was buried in his dad's shoulder, using his dad's ponytail as a pillow, snoring softly while they were in the train. As soon as they were greeted to the bright sunlight and deafening noise of Central, the 3-year-old woke up pretty quickly. He was too small to really see anything past all the people, and Ed didn't want him getting snatched away, so he seized the boy and set him on top of his shoulders.

Alphonse gawked at the bustle and clamor of Central, as it was the exact opposite of his peaceful town.

"Hey Dad, look at that giant house!" he pointed excitedly. Ed chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"That's not a house, it's military headquarters. That's where we're going."

"Wow." He said amazed. After about 10 minutes of nonstop chatter, Alphonse started to play with Ed's ponytail. He seemed to be really fascinated by it.

"Hey Dad. Guess what?" He asked animatedly.

"What?" Ed asked curiously. The boy took in a deep breath.

"Your hair's soft. It makes a good pillow." He smirked.

"Oh really? That's nice." Ed chortled in amusement. The military staff were going to love this kid. He was too adorable to resist.

After about 10 minutes of silence passed, with Alphonse doing nothing but playing with his hair again, Ed began to get suspicious. Alphonse was like a bundle of energy, he couldn't go 30 seconds without saying something, so this was a bit peculiar.

"Whatcha doin' up there, buddy?" Ed asked.

"Thinking," came his short reply.

"About what?" he furrowed his brow. The boy remained silent.

"What game do you and Mommy play?" he burst out finally. Ed twitched.

"What?" he gasped, his face reddening. Wasn't he a little young for this talk? What should he say?

"Mommy said that you were going to play a game when we came home." He cocked his head cutely. Ed felt heat coming to his face.

"Right..Well…that's… it's a big person game." He finally managed to choke out. Alphonse took in a sharp breath.

"Oh." He said drawing out the 'Oh'. "Is it like a card game?" he pressed.

"Something like that." he mumbled, hoping his son wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh, okay." Alphonse said satisfied. Ed gave a sharp sigh of relief. He was glad let the subject go. He still had a few years before he needed to learn about the "game" that they played. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to be the one to explain it to him. He'd leave that job to Winry. He almost felt the heat leave his cheeks when his son started talking again.

"So, can I play with you guys when we get home?"

* * *

_I love creating small children characters. You know what else I love? Reviews. :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

**Confrontation**

* * *

_Authors Note~ I wasn't able to post yesterday. So I'll be posting 2 drabbles today. This one is just kinda here to show what's going on in Xing. If you squint, you'll find some LingFan too. :) I'll post more obvious LingFan later but I kinda just wanted to show how Ling is doing as Emperor. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Greeling would still be here. -.-_

* * *

"Emperor Yao, the council needs to speak with you." An old man with a beard addressed Ling gruffly. Ling was in the middle of his dinner when the man interrupted him. He noticed Lan Fan stiffen at the man's boldness. He sighed,

"Fine. But can you make it quick? I'm in the middle of dinner." He stood up from his position and motioned Lan Fan to follow him, although he didn't really need to. He knew she would follow him to Hell even without him asking. When he got to the council, he asked crossly,

"So, what's so important that you couldn't wait until after I was finished eating?" He sat in his chair and rested his palm on his cheek. The leader cleared his throat.

"It has come to our attention that you've allowed an Amestrian man to learn alkahestry under the tutelage of Miss May Chang." Ling opened his eyes slightly.

"That is correct. Did you seriously interrupt my dinner for this?" he asked annoyed. The Council flinched.

"What were you thinking, My Lord?" the leader asked indignantly, "You've allowed a foreigner to learn our secrets!"

"That 'foreigner' happens to be a very close friend of mine. Without him, neither me or Miss Chang would even here now." He stated angrily.

"But, he is still an Amestrian!" the councilman yelled.

"Master Ling already gave you his reasoning, Councilman." Lan Fan snapped."You should learn your place and be more respectful towards your leader." Ling caught the concealed threat and so did the councilman because he cringed in fear when she was done talking. As much as the council annoyed him, he didn't really want to get sued for letting his bodyguard maim them.

"It's all right, Lan Fan. I can handle this," he assured her.

"Yes, Master Ling." She mumbled. He nodded and turned his attenition back to the council.

"Councilman Zhao, I understand your concerns but I assure you that this gentleman is very trustworthy. If you'd like, I could summon him here so you could see for yourselves." He offered. The councilman grunted an affirmative.

"Very well." Ling said good-naturedly, "Lan Fan, would you fetch Alphonse for me?" He clapped his hands, as if addressing a servant. He saw her twitch with annoyance at his gesture, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Master Ling,-" she began hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He tried to convince her. When she was still hesitant, he huffed, "I'm not completely helpless you know." She stiffened.

"Yes, Master Ling." She said uneasily, and she took off. He sighed. Her unwavering loyalty, although appreciated, concerned him. It was going to end up getting her killed one of these days. He caught sight of a few council members looking at him with disdain. Ling smirked. He would show these uptight, paranoid council people just who exactly was in charge. As Lan Fan mentioned earlier, these men forgot their place too easily. It'd be fun to knock them down a few pegs.

* * *

_I thank all y'all for reading these. Your reviews have made my day. P.S. I just watched the first 2 episodes of the original FMA today and I loved them. Brotherhood kind of butchered that particular conflict with Cornello. This is the first time I'm watching the original. :) So don't spoil anything._


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking Point

**Breaking Point**

* * *

_Rated: K+ for slight seduction. ;)_

_Author's Note~ This is just a silly little Royai I had in my head this morning. This is pre-manga. Roy's around 16 or 17 and Riza's around 14 or 15. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flame Alchemist. Fullmetal, I mean sorry. Well, I own the manga but not the title._

* * *

"C'mon Riza, it'll be fun." Riza was sitting in her chair reading trying her best to ignore Roy's whining. Unfortunately, it wasn't really working. She sighed.

"No." she said for the 10th time.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because I'm busy." She snapped.

"Liar. You're just reading." He sulked.

"I'm reading this for school, Roy." She rolled her eyes. "I have to finish it."

"By what time?"

"Next week."

"Exactly! You've got an entire week! How hard can reading a book be?"

"I also have to do an 800 word report over it."

"800 words? That's nothing!"

"I've barely even started the book."

"How about this? I read the book for you, and you do the report."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because how am I supposed to do the report if you read the book for me?"

"Please, Riza! I don't want to go by myself!" he sobbed, groveling at her feet.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" she asked crossly.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. She turned her attention back to her book. He got up really close to her and pouted. She twitched with annoyance. He knew very well she couldn't say no to that look, but that didn't stop her from trying anyway.

"Roy, I said no."

"C'mon Riza. You know you want to."

"No."

"Riza."

"No."

"Please?"

"No." She continued to deny it. She hoped that he gave in before she did, but unfortunately, this man proved that he never gives up on anything when he lasted 6 months with her father.

"Oh, Riza?" he asked seductively. She glared at him. Was he really going there? She jumped when he touched her shoulders.

"You're so tense, Riza." He said soothingly, starting to massage her shoulders. She started to feel herself relaxing, but she shook it off. She couldn't let him get to her like this. She brushed him off her shoulders.

"What are you doing? I was just trying to help you relax." He said innocently.

"I'm not so easily seduced as my friends are. Don't insult me." She said coldly.

"Seduced? You thought I was trying to seduce you? That hurts, Riza."

"You had better back away from me before my father comes home unless you plan on being barbecued."

"You're so cold."

"I can live with that." She probably wouldn't live much longer if he kept bothering her. She couldn't let him know that she was at her breaking point. If he asked her one more time…

"Hey, Riza." She looked up and saw him grinning maliciously. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Please?" he begged, giving her famous pout. She held her breath.

"No." she croaked. He frowned and left her alone. He had finally given up on her, and right on time. She lost all focus on her book when Roy came back in, carrying white lilies that he had most likely produced with alchemy. She stared evenly at him.

"Roy, why are you giving me flowers?" she whispered.

"Aren't they pretty? I know they're your favorites."

"Yes, they are. But why are you giving them to me?"

"They remind me of you." He smirked when she blushed. "And you know what's even better? They're the same color as snow." She smiled softly, and sighed.

"All right, Roy. You win. I'll go sledding with you." He grinned. The flowers worked like a charm every time, which is why he almost always got his way in the end. Although Riza was different from most girls, even she has a breaking point. A beautiful girl, no matter how hard she tries, can never resist beautiful flowers.

* * *

_I love writing them as teenagers. It's fun. :) Also, for some reason, youtube and hulu don't work on my computer. So, if anyone can send me links for the original anime, that'd be great. :)_


	13. Chapter 13: Not My Type

**Not My Type**

* * *

_Rated: K+ because Ed's in it. We all know he has a mouth on him. _

_Author's Note~ I haven't done EdWin in a while. I was too lazy to write the "drabble for the day" today so I got this from my computer. It's the first EdWin drabble I ever wrote. It's kinda random and slightly crazy but oh well. Hopefully, my writing has improved since this. :P Also, I got a review that read "I FREAKIN LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR WRITING SUCH GREAT STORIES!" and right after, this same person put this collection on both alert and favorites. Wow. You have no idea how happy that made me to get that e-mail. It is every author's dream for a reader to say that about their writings so thank you. :)_

_Disclaimer: Edwardo belongs to Miss Arakawa, and Winry. :3_

* * *

Winry was adjusting Ed's automail leg. It turns out the boy had grown a bit. She wasn't focused on her work as much as usual. Something had been bugging her for a while now. Yesterday, a whole group of girls came to her and Ed while they were in town and asked for the famous "Fullmetal Alchemist"'s autograph. One of them, who was probably dumber than a cardboard box got the nerve to ask Ed on a date. Ed didn't like getting asked for his autograph and was already annoyed at the girl when he icily rejected her.

"Not interested." He had said. It got Winry thinking about this subject. She had seen quite a few girls, some of them beautiful, ask Ed on a date and he had curtly dismissed all of them. It made her wonder why he was so against having a girlfriend. She could understand when Al was in the armor and he had to get their bodies back, but the Promised Day was over now so he had no excuse.

"Ed," she started. He grunted in acknowledgement. "How come you've never had a girlfriend?" she asked, her face heating up.

Ed looked startled. "Not interested," he muttered. The same thing that he had said to the girl yesterday. So he didn't just mean that he wasn't interested in the girl, he meant he wasn't interested in a relationship. She scoffed in disbelief.

"Ed, you're a teenage guy. You can't tell me you're not interested in any of those girls. Some of them are very pretty."

"So what? Not my type," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes at this childish response.

"Then what is your type?" she asked curiously. He shrugged and looked away. She face-palmed, groaning.

"Haven't you thought of having a relationship at all in your life?"she pressed.

"Sure," he said bored. Winry threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"C'mon Ed. Think. What type of girls do you like?" Ed scowled.

"Why the hell does it matter?" he complained., starting to look slightly flushed.

"Because I don't want you to die as a crochety old man." She joked. He scoffed.

"I won't. I'm just not interested in them." He muttered crossly.

"Why not? You already got someone special in mind or something?" she pressed. She didn't get a response. She looked up from the automail, and saw that Ed was holding his breath, his face a bright red.

"Not really." He mumbled embarrassed. Winry groaned and tried not to frown at the thought of Ed liking some other girl. She needed to support her friend and his life choices.

"Okay, Ed. I know you're lying. Who is she?" she sighed. He yelped and looked away. She decided to take a more roundabout approach.

"Is she pretty?" she asked. Ed gave a solemn nod. He was too mortified to choke words out. "Is she nice?" Another nod. "Does she live in Resembool?" Another nod. Okay, so she was narrowing it down. "Blond or brunette?" He held up his index finger. She tried to decipher what that meant. "Ed, I have no idea what that means." She pointed out.

"Blond." He choked. Winry rolled her eyes. What was his deal? They've been friends since toddlerhood, and they told each other everything? So, why was acting so freaky?

"Why haven't you asked her on a date yet?" she asked in puzzlement. He shrugged. She tried not to groan out loud. He was being so difficult.

"Does she feel the same way?" she asked, starting to get irritated. He shrugged. She gave a huff of exasperation.

"Have you talked to her about it?" she pressed. He shook his head.

"Well, you're never going to find out how she feels until you talk to her! If she has any brains at all, then she'll definitely like you. Any girl would be lucky to have you!" She smiled. Ed stared at her intensely.

"Any girl, including you?" he cocked an eyebrow. This time, she blushed. He grinned.

"All right, then it's settled then!" he said, dismissing the matter.

"What's settled?" she asked.

"Our date." He smirked. Winry furrowed her brow. Did he just ask her on a date? She sneaked a peek at him and saw that he was giggling.

"What's so funny?" she asked , slightly troubled. Had she been mistaken?

"You!" he chuckled. "You're so clueless." She wanted to be mad at him for leading her on like that, but she couldn't help it. She giggled along with him, partially from relief, partially from embarrassment, and partially from the amusement of the whole situation. And now she could sleep at night, knowing that when he told other girls they weren't his type, she knew that she was.

* * *

_If they were out of character...sorry. Again, this was the first EdWin drabble I ever wrote so don't hate. :D_


	14. Chapter 14: Elysia

**Elysia**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Yes, I am aware that ASongInMyHead has a chapter with this exact title, but I assure you that it's not about the same thing. She's actually the one who inspired the subject of this chapter. My internet was down yesterday. Lame right? I wasn't able to post because of this so here you go. :)_

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, and never will be. That is all._

* * *

Elysia.

Hughes' daughter.

Hughes had always talked about her, shoving pictures of her and Gracia into his face. It had irritated the hell out of him the way he gushed over how cute she was. Roy had considered her adorable, but he would never let Hughes get the pleasure of hearing that from him.

"_My little Elysia is going to be three!"_

Roy had been angry with Hughes for calling on a military line just to brag about his daughter. The truth was, he wasn't angry at Hughes. He was angry at the fact that Hughes, who had been like his brother, moved on with his life and started a family without him. Roy was still in the same place he was during Ishbal. Working under a corrupt government to satisfy his own selfish ambitions. That was what had set him apart from Hughes from the very beginning. Hughes always cared more about others and helping people than he ever did for his ambition.

He was angry at himself for clinging to the past. He had taken all this pent-up anger on Hughes' daughter. Just the thought of the little girl put a scowl on his face. Because of her, him and Hughes had drifted apart. He, himself, had never had the patience or the time to settle down and have a family, although Hughes had constantly suggested it.

"_Get yourself a wife!"_

Hughes had always joked about that. What he didn't know was that Roy was terrified. He was afraid of finding a wife and having a child and tainting them with his guilt.

He didn't want his family to look at him with looks of disappointment and disdain as they saw his bloodstained hands.

He didn't want them to hear the screams that rang in his dreams every night.

He never wanted them to see the lifeless eyes that frequently ran through his head like a slideshow.

He was a sinner, and sinners didn't deserve such happiness.

Hughes had found happiness and it had gotten stolen from him. He didn't get to watch his darling daughter grow up and help his lovely wife raise her up to be a respectable young woman.

No, his happiness was short-lived..

God truly was unforgiving to people like them. But, even knowing this, Roy still couldn't stop himself from becoming attached to others.

Other sinners like him.

People that he couldn't poison because they already had too many scars to count.

But, ever since Hughes' death, Roy had become more interested in his little girl. He didn't want to go near her, but she intrigued him.

He wanted to resent her, but being around her made him feel as if his sins were being cleansed, as if his mind was being wiped. He suddenly understood how Hughes had moved past Ishbal.

It was because of this girl.

Roy began to spend more and more time with the girl. In a way, he sort of took Hughes' job and watched her grow up.

After a long time, his smile was finally able to reach his eyes.

Even though he didn't deserve to, he laughed around the little girl.

Even though she knew his nature, she still accepted him as her adoptive father and gave him the title "Uncle Roy". In return, he began to love her like a daughter.

That saying "opposites attract" started to make sense. Sometime's the one's who differ from you the most are the ones who are able to get you to open your heart again.

For once, he was able to slowly move on.

For once, he was able to look to the future instead of clinging to his past.

For once, he was able to start sleeping soundly.

For once, he didn't have to worry about the infection spreading…because she was the opposite of him, and always would be.

She was pure, innocent, and untouched. A saint.

Hughes' daughter.

Elysia.


	15. Chapter 15: I Love You

**I Love You**

* * *

_Author's Note~ I know I said I'd update this one everyday, but it's finals week so cut me some slack. I'll probably slow it down and do every couple of days to give more people time to read it. This one's pretty short. Also, it's my first shot at writing first person. You can interpret this for whichever couple you want. I didn't really make it specific. _

_Disclaimer: [insert witty disclaimer comment here.]_

* * *

It's hard to determine how you make me feel sometimes. I'll constantly complain about how abusive you can be when you're angry, but at the same time, I get concerned if you're not threatening me when I do something stupid. I scold you when you show your emotions so openly around me, but deep down I relish it. It reminds me that you still care even after all the shit I've put you through. That even though I don't deserve it, you trust me with all your secrets. I know when I leave, all I'll say is 'Wait for me' or 'Let me know if there's trouble' or even 'You better not die.' As selfish as all these things sound, I'm afraid if I don't, I'll end up spilling what I'm really thinking.

I just want to return to your smiling, beautiful face, and I would happily give up my whole world just to see it.

I would gladly destroy anything that ever made tears of pain roll down your cheeks, including myself.

I would face death head on if it meant that you could live on.

I would try to fix you when you have nightmares just like you fix me. I guess what I'm trying to say is…

The fact that you don't consider yourself pretty and are comfortable with it is what makes you all the more beautiful.

Your unwavering loyalty and strength leaves me breathless.

The way you look at me warms up my cold heart, because I know that you feel the same way.

I really don't care anymore about everyone's jests about us. I wouldn't ask for anything different. So when I tell you to 'Wait for me', 'Let me know if there's trouble', or 'You better not die', it's only code for what I really mean. My real thoughts that I'm too much of a coward to say out loud. I guess what I'm really trying to say is…

'I love you.'

* * *

_Author's Note~ yes I know it was short. But you should tell me your thoughts on my attempt at first person. _


	16. Chapter 16: Women Are Dirty

**Women Are Dirty**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so lately, I've been reading some AlxOC fics, and let me just say, they are all ridiculous. They're way over the top and cheesy. So, I decided to poke fun at that pairing in this chapter. Nothing in this is exaggerated, although you might find a few smart-ass comments from the author while reading. This is seriously what the fics were like. _

_Note~ italics equals flashback. Parentheses equals a comment from me._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I wouldn't be making this parody. Well, then again, I probably would. I think y'all get the point though._

* * *

Al stared into his closet for something nice to wear. He had gotten a date with a nice girl that he had met yesterday while out walking.

_Alphonse was on a walk. He noticed a young girl with curly brown hair struggling to carry all her stuff. Being the perfect gentleman that he is, he decided to help her._

"_Do you need some help with that, Miss?" he flashed her a charming smile. She met his eyes, and he could've sworn he saw sparks because, you know, she was absolutely gorgeous._ (Cue readers groaning from the cheesiness. The sad thing is, we're only 1 paragraph in the story, so we still have to bear with the rest of the 3,000 word chapter.) _She had the prettiest green eyes he'd ever seen. She stared at him for a second and he knew she felt the same way. Even though she was a total stranger, he could practically read her thoughts. _(Yes, because I know I could form that strong of a bond with a stranger within the 5 seconds I've known them. Totally natural.)

"_Yes. Thank you so much." She smiled. He thought he would melt when she smiled at him._ (Okay, I realize that Al is sensitive, but wow really? Bear with me, guys.) As_ he helped her with her bags, they began to chat each other up. And he realized from only 5 minutes of talking to her that she was also smart, witty, and basically perfect._ (*cough* Mary Sue *cough*. Oooh sorry OC creator. I think I'm coming down with something.) _Now, he may not know much about girls, but he's observed a few things from the Colonel. He decided to lay on the charm and, oh so subtlely, ask her on a date. Of course, she accepted because that wasn't predictable. _

So that's how he ended up here in his room trying to figure out what to wear. His brother had been against of him going out with some girl that he had just met.

"_I don't think you should go." He had said. _

"_Why not? She's a nice girl, Brother." Al whined. _

"_How do you know? You just met her. She could be some sexual predator or something. I don't want my baby brother to get exposed to that." He coddled his brother protectively. _

"_I'm 16. I'm hardly your baby brother anymore." He rolled his eyes, pushing his overly dramatic brother off of him._

_Ed sighed. "Fine. Do what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

He shook his head. His brother was just being overprotective. What could possibly happen? And besides, what did he know about girls? Nope, nothing could possibly go wrong.(_cue eye roll from the readers. Here comes the 'plot twist'. Yes, because I totally couldn't figure out that something was going to wrong.)_

* * *

Ed was reading in the living room when his brother came in the house, looking very forlorn. (_Oh no. I didn't see that coming.)_

"Hey, Al." he said indifferently, not taking his eyes off the theory book he was reading. "How'd the date go?"

"Well, at first, it went great. But then towards the end, she started to make me feel uncomfortable. She encouraged me to do bad things, Brother!" (_This part would probably take 2 paragraphs. I just summarized. Amazing how I managed to explain the whole story in only 2 sentences.)_

"Really?" he said disinterested. "That's nice."

"Brother, you weren't even listening!" he yelled outraged.

"I didn't expect you to go in a freaking monologue about it! Geez, you're worse than a girl." he said irritated.

"Why didn't you tell me that women could be so dirty?" Al moaned.

"I did. You were just so blinded by 'your love' that you didn't listen." He mocked.(_This is seriously the kind of excuse they'll try to pull. I'm not just making it up. Gag-worthy isn't it? Hey, atleast you didn't have to read the actual thing. You should be grateful I summarized it in 700 words for you.)_

"Well, that's it. Amestrian girls are hopeless. I'm living the rest of my life as a lonely hermit." Ed rolled his eyes at his brother's angsting, but then got an idea. (_I love how they try to switch character roles. Don't you just love it when they're OOC? I know I do.)_

He stared at Al blankly, "So, you're done with Amestrian girls?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes! Completely!" Al stated. Ed smirked.

"What about Xingese ones?" he asked wryly.

"Shut up, Ed."

* * *

_Author's Note~ Ahh I just love it when authors turn Al into a whiny, emo little girl. The last 4 lines I completely made up. I just wanted to add a slight AlMei hint. So, did this amuse you? Make you gag? Both? Also, I apologize if my comments offended anybody. I'm just a smartass teenager. _


	17. Chapter 17: Never Trust Edward Elric

**Never Trust Edward Elric**

* * *

_Rated: K+ for Havoc for one 2 cuss words. _

_Author's Note~ This is sort of a prequel to chapter 9. This a Havoc/Ed escapade. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, I would torture Havoc as much as possible. Why? Because it's fun. ;)_

* * *

Havoc was tired of being single. On his way home from HQ, he noticed the strangest thing about women. They were suckers for kids. Like, seriously, they went crazy over them. And not just the kids either, they went bonkers over the single dads running around also. Too bad he didn't have kids because maybe if he did, he'd actually be able to get a date. The only kids he even knew were the Elric brothers but they weren't exactly pleasant, atleast the older one wasn't. He was pretty much a smart mouthed brat. Although for some reason, the women adore him. They swoon over him saying how he's 'the cutest thing ever' and how 'he'll be so handsome when he's older'. Even Lieutenant Hawkeye seems to soften around the young alchemist.

How did the little midget manage to get more girls than him? Then it hit him. They liked him because they saw him as a cute little kid, and everyone knows that women love kids. Naturally, the Colonel had taken the role of 'father figure' for the boys and had also taken all the credit for discovering the prodigy child in the first place. Smug bastard.

So, one day, Havoc and Edward went wandering around Central together. It was Ed's 14th birthday and Havoc was taking him out to celebrate. Why? Well, he had his reasons. So far, the blond was proving to be more trouble than he was worth, what with his constant grumbling and swearing about birthdays being 'a pain in the ass' and 'a waste of time'. Havoc rolled his eyes at the younger boy's sour attitude. Honestly, what did women see in the little brat? But, he guessed, if you looked past the egotistical, crappy attitude, he was a pretty cute kid. An attractive woman with red hair stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh my. Who's this cute little guy?" she swooned. Havoc noticed Ed twitch and jumped in the conversation before the boy went on one of his short-rants.

"This is Edward. He's my uh…" he couldn't find any words to describe how Ed was acquainted with him, so he said the first thing came to mind. "Son. He's my son." He confirmed. He gulped when he saw Ed's face turn beet red with anger, but then quickly got over his fear of the boy when the woman's eyes lit up.

"Your son? How old is he? What's his name? Oh, look at that face. He's so cute!" she squealed, ruffling his hair. Ed's anger quickly got replaced by a blank, irritated look, the same look that he often gave the Colonel. Oh, man, what should he tell her? After all, he was 28, and Ed was 14. She would totally see right through him. What's a believable age? Think, Havoc.

"His name's Edward and he's 10." He lied smoothly. Ed shot him a furious glare, but held his tongue.

"Oh Edward's such a lovely name! You must be such a good father to him!" her eyes were shining. Havoc grinned. Man, he'd have to bring the alchemist with him more often around town. This woman was totally eating out of his hands. Maybe he'd end up having a nice night with her.

"Yeah, I guess I am. So maybe you and me could go out sometime?" he asked coolly.

"Oh, of course. I love a man who's good with children." She put her hand on her chin, as if pondering whether what he said was the truth. "You said he was ten, right?

"Uh, yes." he said nervously.

"Are you sure? He looks a little short for a 10 year old." She said skeptically. Havoc held his breath as Ed exploded.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC FLEA WHO'S SO TINY THAT HE COULD FIT IN THE CRACKS OF THE SIDEWALK?"

"I-I never said that." she sweat dropped nervously. Havoc sighed.

"He's just a little sensitive. Right, son?" he gave Ed a warning glance. Ed glared at him hotly, then his mouth curved up into a malicious smirk. Uh-oh. Havoc didn't like that look. He had picked the wrong Elric to mess with, and now…he was screwed.

"Dad, won't Mom be mad at you for flirting with other women?" he asked innocently. Havoc felt his face heat up with embarrassment. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"You're married?"

"No, it's not what you think." He dismissed nervously.

"Dad, isn't you guys 11th anniversary today?" Ed asked. Havoc glared at the younger boy as the woman's face began to contort with rage.

"Edward, shut up." He said through gritted teeth. The woman had had enough and whacked him with her purse.

"You, sir, are a despicable, vile womanizer!" she spat. Her gaze softened at the younger boy.

"Bye, sweetie. Don't ever grow up to be like your bastard father, kay?" she smiled sweetly.

"Okay," Ed shrugged. The woman sent Havoc another disdainful glare and stalked off. Havoc felt himself numb, watching the woman with her back turned to him, and glanced over to see a triumphant smirk from Ed.

"That was so not cool," he sobbed comically. Ed gave a sharp-toothed grin and ran off without him. Havoc had learned a valuable lesson from all this. Never trust Edward Elric.

* * *

_Author's Note~ I had fun with this one. I debated on whether I should have Havoc or Mustang do this to Ed, but I kinda just wanted to an interaction scene with Havoc. He doesn't get enough love. _


	18. Chapter 18: The Mask

**The Mask**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so this is a little LingFan I came up with. It's kind of a one-sided LingFan. Sorta. Depends on how you interpret it really. Reviews are always welcome. Just sayin. :)_

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. Otherwise, we would've seen more of Lan Fan's bad-assery. Is that even a word? Oh well. It is now. :D_

* * *

"Lan Fan," her master asked. She turned her head.

"Yes, Master Ling?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why do you constantly wear that mask?" he looked at her with curious eyes. She felt her face begin to heat up.

"It would be improper to not wear it," she mumbled. He stared at her blankly, then burst out laughing. She flinched at the sudden outburst and felt a blush creeping on her face. Good thing it was hidden behind her mask.

"Why are you laughing?" she croaked.

"Because of you," he stated, still quietly snickering.

"What did I do?" she asked in confusion, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You're so stiff," he said casually. She felt herself tense up.

"I don't understand, My Lord."

"You should loosen up a bit. It's just the two of us, so I'm not going to punish you for showing your face." She became indignant.

"But, My Lord-,"

"Really. I don't mind," he cut off, "In fact, I encourage it. Go ahead and take off the mask if it's just us," he ordered. She wanted to argue more, but figured it would be no use. She regrettably reached up and grabbed the wooden material, slowly and hesitantly pulling it off her face. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment when Ling scrutinized her, his chin resting in his palm. This did nothing to ease her nerves. She flinched when he spoke again.

"There. Was that so bad?" he crossed his arms. She glared at him.

"I am not comfortable with this," she said coldly.

"Well, get used to it," he said brusquely, "From now on, I forbid you to wear it outside of the public."

"Why are you so insistent on this?" she huffed.

"Why are _you?_" he shot back. She looked down. She had no answer, so Ling continued.

"What's the point of having a pretty face if you're just going to hide it?" he pouted. She blushed at this announcement.

"Master Ling, you really shouldn't say things like that," she said uncomfortably.

"Why not?" he asked dumbly.

"Because it is inappropiate!" she yelled, mortified, her face beet red.

"It is inappropiate to compliment my bodyguard?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Can you please just let me have my mask?" she muttered in defeat.

"No," he grunted.

"But, My Lord!" she insisted.

"No means no," he whined. He crossed his arms with a stubborn pout on his face. She rolled her eyes. The prince could be such a child sometimes.

"Fine," she groaned. He immediately perked up and patted her head fondly.

"Good girl," he said playfully. She glowered at him darkly. She didn't appreciate being treated like a dog. She reluctantly gave the mask to him. He would just never understand.

She didn't want to just be another pretty face.

She didn't want him to see her as just another helpless girl who needs protecting.

She didn't want him to notice her inner insecurities or feelings.

She wanted him to see her as the strong, loyal, and capable bodyguard that she was, and the mask was the only way she could hide who she truly was inside.

A self-conscious teenage girl who was hopelessly in love with someone she could never have.

* * *

_Author's Note~ Wow, the ending is almost angsty. I don't even know how that happened. Anyway, this is kind of how I interpreted Lan Fan's reasons for constantly wearing the mask. This was my first try at LingFan. How'd I do?_


	19. Chapter 19: The Girl Who Waited

**The Girl Who Waited**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Who's up for a little angst? I know I'm updating a little earlier in the day than usual, but I have a graduation to go tonight and I'll be gone until Tuesday. This chapter was inspired by the Doctor Who episode "The Girl Who Waited". If you're a fan, you've probably heard of it. If you're not, then you need to be. It's amazing. I'm not going to outright tell you which characters this is about, because you should be able to figure that out on your own. :) _

_Also, thanks to all y'all who favorited, alerted, and reviewed on this story so far. I honestly didn't expect it to become so popular. :P And of course, I love all of you, even the anonymous readers. :)_

_Disclaimer: Me and Arakawa-sensei go way back man. Just kidding. Not. Even. Close._

* * *

She had promised him she'd wait for him, just as he had promised her he would come home. He said he'd only be gone 6 months, a year at most. But then he has never come home on time. He was always early or late, give or take a few months. So, when it'd been a year and a half, she didn't give up.

She kept on waiting.

After 2 years, she started to get worried. What if something had happened to him? She began to have nightmares, some of them causing her to wake up in a sweat. But she was determined to keep her promise.

She kept on waiting.

After 3 years, the nightmares got so bad that she would have multiple sleepless nights in a row. The nightmares of the man who still hadn't returned being killed or starting a new life without her. She gradually let herself fall. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, all she could do to keep her mind off of him was work on her automail, only stopping to go get more parts from the station. She couldn't let herself dwell on unpleasant subjects. She refused to cry, as that was another promise that she intended to keep.

She kept on waiting.

By the time she was 22, she was hardly recognizable anymore. Her normally bright cobalt eyes had sunken in her pale face and turned dull. Her smooth porcelain skin became splotchy and ashen, the blush completely gone. Her vibrant wheat-colored hair became lifeless and dirty from lack of care. Her clothes, which used to flatter her curves, now hung off of her bony frame like rags. She slowly went senile, imagining him there by her side, holding her, kissing her, loving her, their glowing blond children running all around them, smiling and laughing. His brother was there too, with his Xingese girlfriend, all of them so happy together. A happy family.

She kept on waiting.

It was 5 years after the day he left when someone finally discovered her, and the state she'd gone in. It was a young man who was around a year older than her with kind gray eyes. It was this man who'd brought her back from the dead. She thought she could never live happily again, but he proved her wrong. He had given her the one thing that she had given up on long ago.

A family.

A loving, functional family is all she'd ever really wanted. She hadn't had one since her parents left her to go to Ishbal.

One day, when she was 28, her 3-year-old daughter came running back from her escapade to the park, squawking about a strange golden man. Golden man? Could it be? She squinted and saw this "golden man" climbing the hill in the horizon. He had long golden hair held back in a ponytail, flowing freely in the wind, and shining like the sun. Yes, it was him. He had finally returned to her. But yet, she didn't feel as jovial as she would've 10 years ago. It had been far too long since then. Rather, she just felt cold indifference and slight anger at seeing her old friend. Friend? It'd been so long. Did that term still apply? The blond came trotting up to the house that he grew accustomed to as a child. His eyes widened at the little sandy-haired girl on her lap and he frowned. The little girl's sapphire eyes met his with curiosity.

She, herself, was shocked at his appearance. He was mostly the same, except his eyes were tired and his face unshaven. He looked like he hadn't properly slept in months. This sight was eerily familiar. It was how she had looked 5 years ago, before she had been brought back down to Earth. She tried to read his expression and was slightly surprised to find that even after 10 long years, he was still an open book for her to read. She could see the hurt and betrayal in his amber eyes as he stared at her daughter, but found that she felt no guilt. She had no reason to. Yes, she'd broken her promise, but he had broken _her._ He'd broken her and left her for someone else to fix. Equivalent Exchange. It's not such a fair concept when you're at the receiving end. He finally spoke.

"You got married?" he whispered in horror. She stared at him coolly and said the words that had been haunting his nightmares for the past 10 years. The five words that had caused so many sleepless nights.

"I was tired of waiting."

* * *

_Angsty, right? I've been writing quite a few of those lately. Don't worry. There shall be plenty of fluff and humor in future chapters. :) Reviews! Reviews are nice. I like reviews. Need I say more?_


	20. Chapter 20: Remember the Heroes

**Remember the Heroes**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Kay so I know it's a day late. Sorry. I was on a short vacation. It's a little longer than usual as well. I also kind of wanted to make up for the last chapter since it was pretty angsty. xD I wanted to do a little bit of Mustang/Ed interaction. They're 2 of my favorites after all. :)_

_Also, this takes place exactly a month after the Promised Day. _

_Rating: K+ for one cuss word. Sue me. _

_Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? I'm not Arakawa-sensei._

* * *

Edward walked into Mustang's office, a determined air about him. Mustang saw him throw something in his direction. He heard a loud thump on the desk and when he looked down, he saw a silver pocket watch. He frowned.

"What's this about, Fullmetal?" he asked.

"My state alchemist watch," Ed said solemnly, "You can have it back. I can't do alchemy anymore so there's no point in me having it." He stared at Mustang evenly. Mustang raised his eyebrows.

"So, you're quitting the military?"

Ed nodded, "But, there's still one last thing I wanna do." he smiled sadly. "Do you think you could give me a new uniform? I've grown out of mine." Mustang dropped his pen. Edward Elric was asking to wear a uniform? What has this world come to?

"Is this for the ceremony?" he asked somberly. Ed nodded.

"All right, Fullmetal. I'll get both you and Alphonse uniforms." He stood to meet Ed's confused golden gaze and added, "He may not have been official, but he was technically in the military along with you."

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were both at the Central Cemetery, saluting respectfully, both wearing military uniforms, while listening to Fuhrer Grumman's speech.

"…It has been exactly a month since the Promised Day. From now on, we will honor all the heroes of our country on this day each year. This day shall be known as Commemoration Day, for commemoration of the people who fought for our country." Grumman finished. At the end of his speech, a couple of soldiers pointed their guns up to the sky, and rang a few shots while the crowd applauded. Edward bowed his head respectfully along with his brother and the other soldiers. When the ceremony was over, he walked around the cemetery, silently honoring all the graves, even those he didn't know. Al still didn't have all his strength back, so he was resting on a bench around 100 yards away. When he came across Hughes' grave, he got broken out of his thoughts when Gracia and Elysia walked up to him, carrying atleast 5 bouquets of flowers.

"Big Brother!" Elysia ran over to him happily. She was holding a bouquet of roses that were bigger than her and Ed couldn't help but smile at the sight of the cute little girl tripping over the delicate flowers. When she reached him, she thrust the roses into his arms. Before he had time to say anything, she gave him a huge hug.

"You're my hero, Big Brother." She said sweetly. He widened his eyes at her big grin.

"What's this all about?" he asked embarrassed as Gracia finally caught up to the 4 year old.

Gracia chuckled. "This day isn't just for honoring the deceased heroes, Edward. They're for the ones who are still alive as well." He held his breath and smiled softly. He knelt down so he could be eye to eye with the little girl.

"Thank you, Elysia." He grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Make sure you give some flowers to Al too, okay?" he said serious. She gave him a slightly blank look.

"Well, of course! He's my hero too!" she said matter of factly, "And so is big sister! Is she here?" Ed frowned.

"No, she's not. She's at home, but I'll make sure to let her know that." he said gently. Elysia gave him a cute smile, then thrust another bouquet of roses in his arms. He wasn't sure if he could hold more.

"Can you give these to her for me, too?" she asked excitedly. Ed raised his eyebrows and felt a little heat rush to his cheeks.

"Couldn't Al do it?" he asked, discomfort obvious. She giggled, clearly amused and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Nope. It has to be you, Big Brother. Will you promise me?" she held out her pinky. He sighed and gave in.

"O-of course." He stuttered nervously, intertwining his pinky with hers. She smiled broadly and pranced off in Al's direction. Gracia chuckled at her energy.

"That uniform looks good on you, by the way. You've grown so much since I first met you. I know Maes would've wanted to see the day when you and your brother fulfilled your dreams." She said sadly as she started running to catch up with her boisterous daughter.

* * *

"Hey Fullmetal!" Ed turned his head to meet the eyes of the familiar voice. He barely had time to think before he reached out his hand to catch whatever was thrown his way before it hit him.

He opened his palm and furrowed his brow at the gleaming silver pocketwatch.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked confused. Mustang smirked smugly.

"I'm paying you back with that watch, so keep it. After all, you know I don't like being indebted to you."

"Paying me back for what?" Ed asked blankly.

"For coming to this ceremony. I appreciate it. Hughes would have, too." He said the last part almost sadly. Then he got an arrogant smirk. "Besides, you ruined it by engraving the inside anyway, so you might as well keep it." He said haughtily. Ed glowered and tightened his fist around the silver watch.

"Fine, if you insist." he grumbled, but Mustang could tell that he appreciated it. The blond narrowed his eyes at him. "Bastard."

"Pipsqueak." He retorted. Ed twitched and scowled heavily.

"Who are you calling so tiny you could see him under a microscope?" he pouted.

Mustang raised his eyebrows in amusement. Old habits really did die hard, but as he got a closer look at the blond, he thought he caught a small glint in the teenager's eye.

He patted Fullmetal's shoulder and headed towards Hughes' grave. As he stood in front of his best friends tomb, he started to wonder if the blond prodigy had only reacted negatively to his height reference for good measure. Call him crazy, but Ed seemed rather half-hearted in his rant.

Mustang smiled to himself fondly. It seemed the former alchemist had finally grown up, both physically and mentally. Sure, the kid, no he was a young man now, Mustang corrected himself. He may be quitting the military, but he would be remembered around here for a long time to come. After all, no one, no matter how hard they try, can ever forget the "Hero of the People", otherwise known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Or as Mustang and the others knew him by now…

Edward Elric.

_Brigadier General Maes Hughes. 1885-1914, _Roy read the tombstone silently to himself. He was another man who had made his mark in the military, who had invited himself in Roy's life, and who had made an imprint on his heart as well. He was another man who would never be forgotten. After all, heroes were meant to be remembered forever and to become legends for the future generations.

* * *

_Author's Note~ So I'm thinking of making a little EdWin sequel to this. What do you think? Should I? Anywho, Happy Late Memorial Day!_


	21. Chapter 21: First Impressions

**First Impressions**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so I'm not really sure what brought this on. I guess it's because I think Mei is a deeper character than most people think. This is sort of an AlMei but sort of not at the same time. It is an AlMei interaction, but it's not romantic or anything. Has anyone ever wondered what Mei really thought of Ed after he crushed her fantasies? By the end of the series, she seemed to respect Ed a lot more, which led me to wonder when the respect started. _

_Time Period~ Takes place between episodes 43 and 44 of Brotherhood. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters._

* * *

Mei was sitting with Alphonse staring at the sky outside their hideout. She had been trying to teach him alkahestry again, with no luck, so they were taking a break. They had just captured the homunculus known as Envy for her to take back to her home country. Envy had also just informed them that Alphonse's brother Edward had gone missing. She glanced at the suit of armor. She wished she could tell what he was thinking.

"Alphonse." She said shyly. He turned his head to meet her. She bit her lip, afraid to ask him. "Are you worried about Mr. Edward?"

"Not at all." He said. She gaped at him in shock. Alphonse noticed this gesture and continued with his reasoning, "My brother may be a reckless idiot, but he's not dead."

"How do you know?" she asked doubtfully.

"Because he has goals. He still has to get our bodies back. He's too much of a stubborn pighead to die before he achieves that." he said casually.

"Mr. Edward. I thought he was just a big meanie runt when I first met him." She pouted. Alphonse chuckled a little. Or, the closest he could get to a chuckle.

"Most people do." He said fondly, "My brother is…complicated."

"Complicated how?" she looked at armor curiously. Alphonse sighed.

"He's rude, tactless, insensitive, and immature." He said defeatedly. His voice perked up. "But deep down, he's a selfless and good person." Mei pondered this for a moment. Yes, there was certainly more to him than met the eye. She had convinced herself that Mr. Edward was the opposite of her fantasies, but she was starting to think that she hadn't been so far off after all. She remembered how worried he had been when her and what was the blond girl's name again? Oh, Winry. Winry Rockbell. He had been so protective over her around Mr. Scar.

"He is a caring person, just like you. Right, Alphonse?" she mumbled.

"Yes, he is. He just doesn't like to show it most of the time." Alphonse shook his head at the stupidity of his older brother.

"Now that I think about it, he's actually kind of handsome." She said embarrassed. She heard a snigger. She looked over and saw Alphonse with his hand on his face, trying to hold back laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" she squeaked, her face heating up.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, still snickering. "I'm not trying to laugh."

"Is that bad?" she asked mortified.

"No, it's not bad." Alphonse said, regaining his composure, "I'm just not used to hearing my brother being described that way. Most of the terms people use to describe him are 'short', 'bean', 'shrimp', 'arrogant', 'brat', 'runt', 'little', 'tiny', 'kid', 'jerk', you get the picture." he said amused.

"None of those words are very nice." She pointed out.

"Yeah, well my brother doesn't always give the best impression." Alphonse stated.

"Tell me about it." Mei said darkly. "So do you look like him? Your real body, I mean." She asked shyly.

"Hmm, a little. At least from what I can remember." He said. "We have the same hair, but our eyes are a little different. I also look more like my mom. My brother looks like my father, which I've always found ironic."

"Does Mr. Edward not like your father?" she asked cautiously.

"That's an understatement." Alphonse sighed.

"Do you hate him too?"

"I don't really remember him. I was only 2 when he left." Alphonse said nostalgically.

"What would you do if you met him now?" she asked.

"I dunno. I guess I'd ask him questions, like why he never came back. I don't think I could bring myself to hate him like Brother does." He said wistfully.

"I've always wondered this since I've met you. But this body seems to be immortal. So why do you want your real body back so bad?" she widened her big dark eyes curiously.

"This body isn't immortal. It's a time bomb. Eventually, my soul will reject this body. This body is…lonely. I can't eat, sleep, or feel anything. I don't want to live the rest of my life like that." he said solemnly. She took in breath. She hadn't realized that having an immortal body like that could be so…depressing to say the least. A kind person like Alphonse didn't deserve that kind of life.

"Alphonse." She said determined. "If I may, I would like to help you get your body back." she said bowing courteously.

"Mei," he said monotonously,"Thank you, but no." She deflated.

"Why not?" she said angrily, glaring at him.

"Because we don't want to get any more people involved. It was our mistake alone, so we should be the ones to pay the consequences." He said sternly. His voice softened, "Your clan still needs you back home, don't they? So, it's your job to get home safely to them with the homunculus. They need you more than we do." She glowered at him, defeated.

"Yes, I guess you're right." She frowned, then got up to prepare to leave. "I hope you get your body back, Alphonse."

"Thank you." Al said politely. Mei picked up the homunculus and met up with Mr. Scar to prepare to leave. She looked back at Alphonse, deep concern written on her face. Alphonse was so kind, too kind. Mr. Edward was also kind in his own way, especially to Miss Winry, and she hoped that he wasn't hurt. She had been so quick to judge them on appearances and rumors only. It seems like she still has some growing up to do. Because from where she stands now, her first impressions of both the Elric brothers had been incorrect.

* * *

_Author's Note~ If anyone noticed, but after Mei left and came back, she didn't have any more fantasies over either of the Elric Brothers, although it was obvious she cared about both of them, particularly Al. This may have been because she had a wake up call and realized that things aren't always what they appear to be. So, what did you think? Reviews are always welcome. :)_


	22. Chapter 22: Disappointment

**Disappointment**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Aye I've been doing the exact opposite of my summary. Instead of brightening your day with these, I've been depressing you. Sorry. XD This is a Royai one. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

Comb, all his clothes, his toiletries, his alchemy books…it appeared as if he packed everything. Roy closed the suitcase, opened the door and peeked outside in the dark hallway. Noticing that the coast was clear, he quietly shuffled out of his room and tiptoed down the stairs. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness of the house and nearly tripped in his hustled pace down the stairs. Luckily, he caught himself before he fell and woke up the rest of the inhabitants. Once he reached ground level, he quietly walked to the front door, but just as he was unlocking it, he heard a noise behind him.

"And just where do you think you're going to at this hour?" Roy snapped his head around to meet the chestnut eyes and blond hair that accompanied the voice.

"Riza." He managed to choke out. Riza glared at him coldly.

"You're leaving? Do you mind telling me where?" she asked coolly. Roy hung his head down. She was the last person that he had wanted to tell about this.

"You're going to hate me for this." He muttered, his voice laced with guilt. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Try me." She challenged. He met her amber eyes, and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to Central to become a State Alchemist." He stated. He cringed as he watched her eyes widen in horror.

"You're joining the military?" she gasped. He nodded reluctantly. Her eyes darkened. "You know I don't approve of the military! They're corrupt and cold-blooded!" she said scathingly.

"I know." He said calmly. He expected anger from the blond.

"But you're still willing to join them?" she croaked. He looked down at his feet instead of his friend, fury and betrayal evident on her pretty face. She scoffed in disbelief, his silence answer enough.

"Does my father know of your decision?" she asked darkly, voice shaking. Roy shook his head.

"He doesn't." Riza clenched her jaw.

"So you've been lying to us all along for your own selfish ambitions?" her voice shook.

"It was necessary." He stated. She snapped her head and met his eyes, watery chestnut meeting pain-filled onyx.

"Necessary for what? Do tell." She asked, her voice ominously low.

"To change this country. The only way to do it is to do it from the inside." Roy said, staring at her desperately. Surely she'd understand. She had to! He saw the blond girl flinch away from his gaze and look just below his eyes.

"You think you can change it by yourself? You're an arrogant fool. You haven't grown up at all, have you? You're the same stranger who walked in my house 3 years ago." She mumbled resentfully.

"Riza, do you hate me now?" he asked sadly.

"I want to." Roy raised his eyebrows in shock. "I want to hate you, but I don't think I can. I could never hate you no matter how much you deserve it."

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that?" he grabbed her chin trying to get her to meet his gaze.

"No." she stubbornly pushed his hands away from her face.

"Why not?"

"I can't look into the eyes of a killer." She said with disappointment. Roy visibly flinched.

"Then can you atleast give me a hug goodbye?" he asked hopefully. She stayed rooted to her spot and made no moves to get closer. Instead, she slowly stretched out her hand in front of her.

"Goodbye, Mr. Mustang." She said steadily. Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her body close to him, holding onto her tightly. She made no protests, instead burying her head in his shoulder. This at least, was what Roy wanted. What he wished he was brave enough to do. Unfortunately, he was a coward and instead of bringing her to him like he wanted, he just extended his hand and met hers in a formal handshake.

He silently left the house, her brown gaze boring into his back, feeling a mix of regret, sadness, guilt, and determination going on in his head. He just hoped that one day, if he ever saw her again, she would forgive him, and that the next time they met, she would be looking at him with eyes of joy instead of disappointment. He hoped that next time he would have the strength to tell her how he felt, and not just tell her either, show her as well. But, he knew that would probably never happen. He would probably never see her again, and eventually, she would move on with someone who actually deserved her. He would never move on though. Even a year later, when he flirted with the other academy girls, it was always her face that popped into his mind, her eyes of disappointment boring into his skull, and forever leaving a mark on his heart.

* * *

_Author's Note~ Sorry. The past few chapters have been depressing. I'll try to write happier ones. _


	23. Chapter 23:My Hero

**My Hero**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so this isn't angsty like the last few. Yay! And it introduces Evil Ed. XD This is a sequel to the Chapter 20. Sorta. I've been having Writer's Block recently. :P _

_Disclaimer: No. No. Just...no._

* * *

Winry watched as the Elric Brothers came walking back to the house from the field. They had just come back home yesterday and she couldn't be happier. Al, although he was a little thin, was back in his real body, and Ed had his flesh arm. It was too bad he didn't get his leg back but, he didn't seem to mind too much. As they got closer, she started to hear their voices, namely Ed's voice, as he was very loud. It sounded like they were bickering over something or other, but knowing Ed, she probably didn't want to know. She strained her eyes and saw that Ed was carrying something. Flowers? Why did he have flowers? To brighten up the house or something?

He finally waltzed up to her, his face slightly pink, and shoved them in her hand.

"Here." He muttered. She gave him a quizzical look. Why was he giving her flowers?

"What are these for?" she asked, confused.

"I think I'm gonna go," Al said awkwardly. He gave Ed a sly grin, "Good luck, Brother."

"Shut up," Ed growled. Meanwhile, Winry was slightly confused. Good luck with what? Did she miss something?

"Um, Ed," she tried to get the blond guy's attention again. He seemed to be in a trance so she snapped her fingers in his face. She didn't want to resort to her wrench, but her patience was starting to dissolve.

"What?" Ed said dazed. She sighed and resisted the urge to smack him.

"What are these for?" she repeated. "And what was Al talking about?"

Ed's face started to flush with embarrassment.

"Well…uhh…they're from Elysia. She told me to give them to you since you're her hero." He said nervously. She stared at him, and then at the flowers. They looked as if they were freshly picked.

"Really? How long has it been since you've seen Elysia?" she asked.

"Right before I came home." He mumbled. She narrowed her azure eyes, and he refused to look at her.

"You're lying, aren't you?" she sighed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't have these when you came home yesterday. You just went out to the field today, and coincidentally, it has these exact types of flowers."

"Dammit." He grumbled. She cocked an eyebrow. Did he honestly think she was that stupid?

"Okay, so since you're a horrible liar, why don't you tell me the truth?" Her voice was threatening, daring him to lie to her again.

"I haven't seen Elysia in over a month. She gave me a thing of flowers to give to you when I got home, but they died. So I picked new ones today, but they're still technically from her." he explained. She stared at him blankly.

"You realize that you didn't have to go to all that effort. She would've never known either way whether I got them or not." She said amused.

"Yeah, but I promised her." he said sheepishly.

"Ahh, I see. But I'm no hero so I don't need these." She said sincerely. His amber eyes darkened. She flinched back. Had she said something wrong?

"Winry, let me see your hands." he said seriously.

"Uhh…okay." She said, weirded out. What was he all serious about? She gave him her hands and he turned them over, palms up. He appeared to be studying them intently, and he started tracing her scars, which made her shiver a little.

"Hmm…there's a lot of callouses and scars." He said to her. He looked up at her face. "These are all from making automail?" She nodded. "Okay, so you've created a shitload of automail for people in need. Did you ever have to destroy the automail first before creating it?" he asked. She furrowed her brow.

"No?" She said unsurely.

"That's what I thought. You defy Equivalent Exchange. You're better than any alchemist I've ever seen. Better than me and Al, even." He closed her hands into fists, and glowered at her again. She groaned inwardly. What had she done wrong?

"Don't ever say you're not a hero. You've helped a ton of people with these hands, including me," He said sternly. She stared at him for a few seconds, and the corners of her lips slowly turned up into a serene smile. She wrapped her arms around Ed's shoulders and rested her chin on his collarbone. Ed blushed bright red at the contact, but slowly and awkwardly, returned the embrace. The moment was ruined when Al popped up behind Ed.

"Hey, Brother, did you tell her?" he whispered in Ed's ear, causing the older brother to jump away from the girl, clearly mortified. He glared at Al darkly. Al looked sheepish.

"Oh, sorry, were you guys about to-?" Ed slapped his hand on Al's mouth to cut him off.

"Al, I highly suggest, if you want to continue living, that you don't finish that sentence." He hissed through gritted teeth. Winry's could feel the heat rushing through her body. Did Al just ask if they were about to…? No, of course not. Al is still so innocent. But still, it made her wonder what would've happened if Al hadn't interrupted them. She turned her attention back to the brothers.

"You wouldn't hurt your poor, weak younger brother, would you, Ed?" Al asked pathetically, mustering up his most adorable pout. Ed wasn't fazed, and gave him the glare of death.

"That depends on how fast you can run." He smirked maliciously. Winry could've sworn she saw a mysterious black aura surrounding the older brother, so she backed away from the fight that was about to ensue. Al gulped and started running as fast as his under-developed legs could take him. Ed slowly counted to five and took off to join the pursuit. She sighed fondly and shook her head at their antics. She headed back to the house, silently praying that Ed wouldn't be too hard on his younger brother. She looked back in the direction that the two young men went, and smiled slightly. _You're my hero, too, Ed._

* * *

_Author's Note~ Grr writer's block sucks. I apologize for the length of the past few. -.- I'll try to make them shorter from now on. So was this too cheesy? Let me know. _


	24. Chapter 24: Apple of His Eye

**Apple of His Eye**

* * *

_Author's Note~ So this chapter is the result of what happens when I get writer's inspiration at 1:30 in the morning. This is one of my personal favorites. :3_

_Rated: T for mature humor. _

_Disclaimer: Oh how I wish Fullmetal Alchemist was mine._

* * *

Roy walked up the stairs to the apartment, the wrapped gift tucked under his arm. He rapped the door three times with his knuckles. He heard the door click open and saw a pretty young girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes staring up at him, her face lit up with joy.

"Uncle Roy!" Elysia exclaimed, and gave him a hug. Roy chuckled.

"Happy 16th birthday, Elysia." He smiled down at the girl gently. She let go and started looking around him.

"Huh? Where's Aunt Riza?" she asked confused.

"Had to go run an errand." He said briskly. She shrugged.

"Well, come on in! You're late, y'know. It's pretty sad that Ed and Al managed to get here before you." She scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." He said sheepishly. "So are Mei and Winry here too?" She snorted.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said amused, moving out of the doorway so he could walk in the apartment.

"Roy, welcome." Gracia said warmly.

"You're looking as lovely as ever, Gracia." He smirked. She blushed. Elysia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Fuhrer Bastard. You finally decided to show up?" Roy turned his head to meet the all-too-familiar cynical voice. He smirked cockily.

"Well, Pipsqueak, it looks like you can be in time for something after all." He said dryly. Ed flinched and gave him a death glare. He started to stand up and challenge him but Winry lightly grabbed his arm and calmed him down. Roy raised an eyebrow. He never thought he'd see Fullmetal get whipped. It's actually rather amusing.

"Who you calling pipsqueak? I have 4 kids." He said arrogantly, while 3 of said kids crowded around Elysia's legs. Winry, who was holding the youngest, blushed slightly, and smacked him in the head. Elysia was intrigued by their little banter and decided to join in.

"Hey, Uncle Roy," she asked innocently, "Why do you still call Ed 'pipsqueak'? Isn't he bigger than you now?" Roy had no response for this, and he felt his face start to heat up. He could hear Ed chuckling.

"Ironic. The Flame Alchemist got burned by a teenage girl." Roy glared at him and Ed stared back at him coolly. Elysia sighed.

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" She smirked, and then mock gasped, "Uncle Roy, you're so dirty! How could you think I would talk about that? I'm gonna tell Aunt Riza!" Roy gasped for breath.

"No, it's not what you-."

"I always knew you were a pervert," Ed joined in, "Can't say I blame you, though. I'm pretty irresistable, huh?" Winry rolled her eyes and hung her head in embarrassment.

"Give me a break." She sighed.

"Hey, shut up Fullmetal! You're about as appealing to women as Havoc," He said through gritted teeth. Elysia thought she saw electricity go between them, like in the anime she sometimes watched at night..

"So, Uncle Roy, congratulations on the new baby." She said, breaking the tension. Roy gaped at her.

"How did you know that? Did Riza tell you?"he asked shocked.

"Nope," Elysia shrugged, "She didn't need to. I noticed she was getting fat and connected the dots." Roy stared at her blankly. So perceptive.

"So what are you gonna name it?" she asked excited. He smiled fondly.

"If it's a girl, we're gonna name it Elizabeth, and if it's a boy, we're gonna name it Maes." Elysia smiled solemnly.

"Elysia, does it upset you when we mention your father?" She beamed at him warmly.

"Not at all. I didn't really know him, but the fact that he was so well respected and liked makes me proud to be his daughter." He smiled at her sadly.

"Yeah. He was an honorable man."

"Anyway, I think those are perfect names." Gracia chimed in, quickly changing the subject, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Yeah, and it certainly explains a lot." Elysia sipped her tea nonchalantly. Roy gave her a quizzical look.

"What does it explain?" he asked warily. Elysia smiled slyly.

"It explains why Aunt Riza's voice has been hoarse recently." She teased. Roy's jaw dropped. He was completely speechless and in shock. The apple really didn't fall far from the tree. He didn't even pay attention to Ed snickering at him in the background. He was sure that the other women were blushing right now.

"Elysia," he asked calmly, "When did you learn to say such crass things?"

She shrugged, "Who knows? Mr. Havoc visits me sometimes." He slowly turned his head to Elysia's mother.

"Gracia, what are we having for dinner?" he asked menacingly.

"Chicken. Why?" she asked.

"I'm in the mood for barbecue," he said darkly. Elysia could've sworn she saw a dark aura surrounding her Uncle Roy.

Later that night, Elysia made a call to a friend to warn him about a certain sadistic pyromaniac who would be looking for him. She deeply hoped that he would be able to get out of the country so as not to be turned to charcoal. The teen may not remember her father, but he rubbed off on her more than she would ever realize.

* * *

_:)_


	25. Chapter 25: All Grown Up

**All Grown Up**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so this is my first attempt at a SigZumi ficlet, and so I deeply apologize if they seem OOC. I tried my best though so that counts for something, right? It's not really fluffy, but I like it. _

_Rated: K+ for one cuss word. _

_Disclaimer: If Fullmetal Alchemist was mine, do you really think I'd be on here?_

* * *

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Teacher, but I should probably be heading home soon. I promised I'd be back tomorrow." Ed smiled sheepishly. He stood up and put on his jacket. Izumi looked at her former pupil, almost awestruck. When he had told her that he was Van Hohenheim's son 3 years ago, she almost didn't believe it. Now, there was no denying it. The resemblance was more than a little creepy. Same strong jaw, same golden eyes and hair, same muscular build. The only thing he was missing was a beard and glasses.

"Ed," she called out, and he turned around. She smirked, "You had better be as good to her as Sig is to me," she warned. He smiled at her fondly. She grunted when he suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug. She widened her eyes. He was taller than her now. He let go and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Thanks, Teacher. For everything," he said softly. She just stared at the stranger in front of her. What had happened to the shrimp that used to cower in fear from the mere sight of her?

"Take care of yourself," she said sternly, although her eyes were soft, "And of course, watch out for Al, and be good to that girl. Be a gentleman, and control that temper." She watched as Ed started to roll his eyes, and she glared at him, "Ed, I hope you're not ignoring me. If you are, I'll have to beat you senseless," she threatened menacingly. Ed sweat-dropped a little, and chuckled nervously, his face slightly red.

"I'm not, it's just I already know that stuff."

"So I shouldn't expect any problems?" she probed.

"I can't make any promises," he started slowly, and cringed under her hard glare, "But, I'll do my best," he finished hastily. She gave him a satisfied nod and followed him as he walked out of her house.

She watched as he threw a lazy hand up and waved at her from behind. She smiled sadly, and waved back.

"He's really grown up," Sig, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke up.

"They both have," she said proudly, "It just took me a while to realize it."

"You'll miss them, won't you?" He asked gently. She glanced at the giant next to her, and smiled lovingly.

"Yeah," she admitted, "I've grown rather fond of them."

"Do you think they'll invite us to visit their future families?" he asked carefully.

"I'm sure Al will," she said brightly.

"What about Edward?"

"He better," she muttered.

"What are you gonna do to him if he doesn't, Izumi?" She gave a sinister chuckle, and cracked her knuckles.

"I'll go down there and KICK HIS RUNTY LITTLE ASS!"

"Just try not to kill him. I don't think his kids would appreciate that," he said nonchalantly.

"No promises." He grabbed Izumi's arm and led her back inside to calm her down before she ended up murdering her stupid pupil. Sig gave one last look at the fading back of Edward Elric. He almost had a hard time seeing the little kid that he used to be. It was official. Him and his brother were all grown up.

* * *

_Author's Note~ Ahh I love Izumi. She's such a beast. :) I also love reviews. -hint, hint-_


	26. Chapter 26: Ed and Al

**Ed and Al**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Geez this chapter is a bit long compared to the others. Meh oh well. I got inspired with this one by the author StarKatt427. Check out her beautiful one-shots. They are bad-ass! :) This is an Ed x Al fic. NOT incest. God that pairing creeps me out more than RoyEd.(no offense to RoyEd fans.) -.-_

_Rating: mild T for Ed's mouth_

_Disclaimer: Arakawa-sensei and Bones own everything. I own nothing._

* * *

Ed wiped the sweat from his brow as he swung his axe to chop the last piece of wood

"Damn those women,"he grumbled to himself, "While they're inside sipping tea, I'm out here dying of heatstroke. My automail is probably melded to my skin right now."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" A voice said behind him. Ed turned around and saw his brother, eyes a soft pale gold-green, shaking his head in amusement. He scowled,

"Yeah? Well, you would too if you were in my position," he muttered irritably, "Goddammit, it's fucking hot!" he groaned. He turned to look at his brother, "What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you were inside helping Winry clean."

"Granny wants us to go shopping." He said nonchalantly, smirking fondly at the upcoming explosion.

"I'm going to throttle that old hag," Ed said through gritted teeth. Al chuckled,

"C'mon, Brother."

As they were walking through the pasture into town, Ed frowned in concern for his brother.

"Are you sure you'll be alright in this heat?" Ed asked for the millionth time. Al gave an exasperated sigh,

"Yes, Brother, for the last time, I'm fine." Ed's scowl only deeper.

"Geez, Brother, have a little more faith in me. I'm getting stronger every day."Al sighed. Ed smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm just looking out for you is all," Ed said gently, or as gently as he could get.

"Well, maybe you should look out for yourself for once. After all, you're still shorter than me," Al joked, pushing his brother's shoulder lightly. Ed mock-glared at him.

"Shut up," Ed said angrily, although the smirk he wore on his face suggested otherwise. "We're the same height," he said, lightly pushing Al back. Al gave a smug grin,

"Yeah, Brother, keep telling yourself that," he pushed Ed a little harder. Ed widened his eyes in hurt, although Al knew it was an act.

"Hey, I'm average height, you jerk!" he yelled indignantly, pushing Al's chest roughly, but not roughly enough to hurt. Unfortunately, both Al and Ed had forgotten how strong Ed actually was, and how lightweight Al still was. Al found himself falling and he started rolling down the hill in the soft grass.

"Wahh! Al, you weren't supposed to fall!" Ed freaked, as Al landed on his butt.

"Yeah, well, you know-," Al grimaced, rubbing his butt from the landing. Before he had time to get up, he heard Ed yell,

"Hang on, Brother! I'll help you!" Al looked up and briefly saw a flash of gold rolling down the hill and then he got knocked over again. Ed was now on top of Al, and Al was grimacing from the immense weight.

"Brother," he grunted.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off me? You're crushing my ribs." he asked, slightly breathless. Ed jumped off of him guiltily, and then started patting his brother's torso to make sure nothing was hurt.

"Good," Ed sighed in relief, "I didn't hurt you." His eyes darkened at the thought and he started to stare off in the distance.

"Lucky me." Al said dryly, "How much do you weigh, Brother?"

"I dunno, why?" Ed mumbled.

"Because I think you need to lay off the apple pie for a while," Al teased, chuckling lightly. Ed's eyes brightened and he grinned,

"Or maybe _you're _not getting _enough_ apple pie," Ed chortled.

"Well, then maybe you should try making some for me," Al retorted. Ed snorted,

"Yeah, right. You're telling me to _cook?_ I think I'll leave that to Winry." He stretched out on the soft grass, and put his hands behind his neck. Al decided to mimic this position. He stared at his brother's relaxed face, and how his eyes and hair were the same color as the sun. To him, his brother _was_ the sun. He warmed Al up on the inside every time they were close. His eyes grew soft as he watched his brother start to doze off next to him.

It was all so surreal.

How long had it been since they were able to just relax like this?

How long had it been since Al was able to feel his brother's skin, to cry with him when the reality finally came to them that they were free of their burdens, and to sleep alongside with him instead of watching him from an unfeeling suit of armor?

"It's like a dream, isn't it, Al?" Ed said quietly, reading his thoughts. "I had doubts if we would ever be able to do this again. Just relax, with all our worries gone," Al listened intently, "I didn't know what risks I would've had to take in order to get your body back. I would've risked my own life if I had to." Al sat up, and looked at his brother, a somber frown on his smooth face.

"What are you making that face for, Al?" Ed sat up, looking at his brother with concern.

"I wish you wouldn't say those types of things, Brother," Al sighed sadly. "I wouldn't want this body back if it meant that you had to sacrifice yourself." Ed furrowed his brow,

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically, then smiled at his brother to cheer him up, "I forgot. You're as selfless as they come," he said fondly. Al rolled his eyes,

"So are you, dummy," Al said, punching his brother in the arm. Ed's face faltered, and his eyes dulled over.

"It feels like the exact opposite sometimes," Ed breathed. Al's eyes hardened and he glared at his brother. Ed flinched from the sudden coldness coming from his younger brother. Al grabbed his shoulders.

"Ed, how much of an idiot are you? You're the most selfless person I know! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. You gave up something that you loved to fulfill your promise to me."

"I wouldn't call that selfless. I was just trying to make everything right again."

"For who? Yourself?"

"No! For you, moron!" Ed yelled outraged. Al smirked satisfactorily as realization dawned on Ed's face.

"And I couldn't be more grateful," Al said softly, wrapping his thin arms around his brother's broad shoulders. Ed stiffened at the contact, then quickly relaxed, returning the embrace. After a few seconds, Al finally stood up, and offered his brother his hand. Ed grabbed it and stood up. Al grinned widely,

"Race ya!" Al yelled, and started running.

"What?" Ed said dazed, then when he saw his brother's figure disappearing, he screamed "Hey! Al, you little cheater!" Ed sprinted after him, and quickly passed him by, giving him a mock-salute, with an arrogant grin on his face.

"No fair, Brother!" Al yelled indignantly, "You're faster than me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't run like a girl!" Ed taunted from behind. Al gave his brother a scathing glare.

"Yeah, well atleast I don't look like one!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that you need to get a haircut!"

"Shut up! My hair's bad-ass!"

"That's just another way of saying you have no taste!"

* * *

Pinako stood on the front porch, smoking her pipe. She didn't turn around when she heard footsteps behind her, already knowing who it was.

"Are Ed and Al not back from shopping yet?" Winry asked, squinting her eyes to the horizon as if they might be returning that very second.

"They haven't gone shopping together in a long time," Pinako said fondly, "They probably won't be back for a while." Winry cocked her head, slightly confused. Pinako smiled at her wisely. "Winry, do you think you could wait out here until they get home? I'll get dinner started." Winry took in what her Granny said, and she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'll wait for them to come home," she said softly, a smile starting to grace her features. She sat on the steps gracefully, and heard her grandmother go inside. She would wait for them as she always did, except this time she wasn't worried or anxious, and didn't care about being left out like always. In fact, she relished it. They could take as long as they needed because they deserved all the time in the world together. She sighed fondly to herself. The two most important men in her life had finally achieved their dream, and had finally come home to her. The people who deserved happiness more than anyone she knew.

Ed and Al.

* * *

_Aurthor's Note~ Overall, I'm pretty proud of this one. I love all you review people! I know I don't say if often enough but I really appreciate all y'all's support. You are what keeps me going. Reviews keep me going too. ;)_


	27. Chapter 27: Inner Conversations

**Inner Conversations**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so I just finished watching episode 34 of FMA 1 and I wanted to punch a wall. Why did Bones feel the need to kill off Greed 3 times between both animes? So. Not. Fair. This is sort of a tribute to Greeling, the coolest homunculus in Brotherhood. It's mostly dialogue, so you can use your imaginations on the characters facials and such. :3_

_Rating: K+ for Greed's mouth. _

**_Bold=_**_Greed talking_

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, and never will. Sadly._

* * *

Down in the tunnels, a young Xingese man with dark hair pulled back is sitting outside his father's lair. To others, he would appear to be lost in thought. In reality, he was having yet another inner conversation with the prince of Xing.

"Greed, why are you just sitting here?"

"**Father asked me to, although I'm bored as hell."**

"So what? You're just gonna be that bearded guy's lapdog? What do you hope to gain from that?" Greed smirked.

"**The whole damn world!"**

"And how do you expect to do that by staying here? Why don't you just leave?"

"**I'm laying low for now. Wouldn't want to die so soon."**

"You have a plan?"

"**Sure do."**

"And when do you plan on carrying it out?"

"**And what makes you think I'd wanna tell you? You ignorant prince."**

"Well, you're pretty useless down here."

"**I could say the same for you. What did you hope to gain by letting a monster who refuses to move take over your body? Sounds like a pretty poor move if you ask me."**

"I'm going to be the next emperor of Xing. I need immortality."

"**Xing, huh?"**

"That's right. Xing's a big country."

"**Hmm, and just how the hell do you expect to get down there? I'm not ready to leave just yet."**

"I'm a very patient person, Greed. If you really live up to your name, then you won't be staying here much longer."

"**And then what? Do you think that I'll willingly give you your body back?"**

"Not at all. But if I have to, I'll take it back by force. My country needs me."

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You've got guts, kid!" **Greed grinned maliciously.** "Thanks for keeping me entertained in this hellhole. You're alright."**

"Glad you think so." He said dryly.

"**But I'm not giving you your body back anytime soon, so don't count on it." **Greed said tauntingly. The prince smirked knowingly.

"Wasn't going to. After all, I still need you." Greed narrowed his eyes.

"**Hmm, your avarice amuses me. Looks like we're not so different after all, kid." **He chuckled. Ling shrugged,

"Guess not."

"**You know, too much greed is bad for you, kid."**

"Don't you think I know that? Don't insult me by bringing me down to your level."

"**Heh. Wouldn't dream of it. It'd be more insulting to _me_ to have a brat like you at my level."**

"Good to know. Maybe knowing that will make you get off your ass and live up to your name." The prince said haughtily. Greed frowned.

"**You have a point, but I don't take orders from humans. Sorry to break it to you."** The prince inside him said something else but Greed was no longer listening.

Very soon now. Just a little longer and then he'd be able to conquer the world. But until then, he'd just have to settle for having inner conversations with the prince brat to keep him entertained.

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so that's my first take on Greeling. What'd ya think? _


	28. Chapter 28: Why Is It?

**Why Is It?**

* * *

_Author's Note~ I actually liked writing this one. I enjoy writing Mei's character from a more mature perspective. This was going to be angsty at first but I changed it. I'm pretty satisfied with the result. _

_Disclaimer: I no own FMA._

* * *

It had all started as a childish hero worship. Even though she knew he was a suit of armor and had no idea what his original body looked like, she crushed on him for the sake of the Prince Charming in her dreams.

So why is it that a suit of armor with a childish voice made its way into her fantasies?

Why is it that when she left she felt like she was leaving a piece of her heart back in Amestris?

When they met again two years later, her heart fluttered at the sight of him. But she thought nothing of it. She was a teenage girl, and he was very attractive. It's only natural to feel that way, right?

Why is it that when he took breaks from their training, she became lenient and decided to have sentimental conversations instead of training? He was her student, so she shouldn't be encouraging him to be lazy.

Why is it that when a noble man of the Tso family proposed to her, she imagined that it was a certain gold-haired alchemist?

Why is it that she felt nothing but cold indifference around her fiancé but her student could always bring a smile to her face?

Why is it that when she wanted to cry, she would go to him and crave his soft words and gentle caresses?

Why is it that her spirits would lift the moment she saw his bright smile?

Why is it that she was tempted to run her hands through his silky golden hair?

Why is it that she would jump as if shocked when their hands brushed?

Why is it that she found him adorable when he was concentrating?

Why is it that she would blush every time he complimented her?

Why is it that she often wished they were from the same country?

Why is it that she frowned slightly when he told he appreciated her friendship?

Why is it that when he told her he was leaving, she spent the nights crying, feeling as though her world was falling apart?

Why is it that she had dreams every night of him returning to her and saying those three forbidden words?

Why is it that when she walked down the aisle to meet her betrothed that the tears she was crying were of sadness and not joy?

Why is it that she felt no guilt when she didn't go through with the procession?

Why is it that she heard his voice everywhere she went?

Why is it that when he came back a year later and said those three words, her eyes watered with unconcealed joy?

Why is it that when he held her to his chest, she never wanted to let go?

Why is it that his gold-green eyes could keep her rooted for eternity?

Why is it that when he kissed her for the first time, she felt electricity go through her body?

Why is it that when they had long talks at night, she never wanted the moment to end?

Why is it that when he gave her a rose created from alchemy, she kept it by her bedside for years afterwards?

Why is it that she didn't care anymore who saw them together?

Why is it that she would be willing to defy her culture for him?

Why is it that she accepted the punishment from her clan with all of her dignity intact?

Why is it that when she saw his eyes smolder with rage at her bruises, she felt that it was worth it?

Why is it that when he proposed to her in front of the entire council, her breath stopped?

Why is it that the princely figure she crushed on was no longer in her mind and was instead replaced by the young man in front of her?

Why is it that she sometimes wondered if she deserved someone like him?

Why is it that when their hands were intertwined, she felt complete?

Why is it that her lips curved upward in pure bliss every time she woke up next to him?

Why is it that all her dreams had become reality?

Why is it that she had been stupid enough to think that her feelings were nothing more than professional?

Why is it that when Ling Yao teases her, she is no longer in denial?

Why is it that it had taken her so long to realize that she had fallen in love with him?

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay, so I'm pretty proud of this one overall. Reviews, please? :) I love you all. _


	29. Chapter 29: Father

**Father**

* * *

_Author's Note~ This one was inspired after watching episode 40 of FMA 1. I'm an EdWin fan and I noticed that most other EdWin fans make Rose out to be this annoying bitch. This is my take on her character. I'm not really sure which world I'm supposed to be using. Both, I guess? I don't even know. Also, I did this because I like it when Ed interacts with kids. xD_

_Rated: K+ for one cuss word and a dark moment. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

It had been around five years since Father tried to take over Amestris, and over six since the Liore rebellion. Her son was nearly six now, and he was getting bigger by the minute. She was in the middle of making dinner for the both of them when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mommy, someone's at the door!" her son called out.

"Can you get it, Eddy? Mommy's busy," she called back. She heard the pitter patter of his small feet as he walked to the door.

"Mom!" she heard him call nervously. She sighed and put the cutting knife down.

"Edward, what is it? I'm trying to make dinner," she scolded. She stiffened slightly when she saw the figure at the door. Her face broke into a huge beam. The young man in front of her, although a lot taller and older looking, was still very familiar.

"Hey, Ed! It's been a while! What brings you here?" she asked fondly. He grinned warmly at her.

"I was returning from my trip to Central and thought I'd pay Liore a visit," he shrugged.

"Well, don't just stand out in the heat! Your automail will burn! Come on in," she said hastily. Her son gawked at the man incredulously. Oh, right. Guess he didn't remember the person he was named after.

"You're in luck, Ed," she said sweetly.

"Why's that?" he asked smartly.

"Because dinner's almost ready," she said. She couldn't keep the smile off her face right now.

"All right!" he said with excitement, a catty grin forming on his face, "Looks like I have perfect timing. I'm starving."

"You haven't changed a bit," she chuckled. She went back to her cutting knife and continued chopping up the vegetables.

"Hey there, kid," she heard Ed say affectionately. She figured he was talking to Edward. "You've grown a bit since I last saw you." He smiled warmly.

"Are you my dad?" the little boy asked. Rose saw Ed stiffen slightly and his eyes darkened. She dropped the knife, her body frozen and eyes widened in horror, anticipating the man's response.

"I'm sorry, I'm not," he said quietly. Her son hung his head down in slight sadness.

"Oh," he said somberly, "Well, we have the same name and my mom tells me stories about you, so I wasn't sure." Ed looked at the boy sympathetically. Rose thought he would reveal everything to him and sighed in relief when Ed ruffled the boy's hair. He patted his legs, giving a signal to the boy. The boy immediately perked up and climbed on the older man's lap. She smiled at the sight. Her son was already fond of him. This wasn't the first time she wished he actually _was _the father.

"So, do you know who my father is?" Edward asked the blond.

"Edward! Why are you asking such things?" she asked in outrage.

"All the other kids have a dad! How come I don't?" he raised his voice at her. Her gaze hardened and she clenched her jaw. She resisted the urge to scream. He was only a little kid who just wanted a dad. He was bound to ask questions eventually.

"He doesn't know you exist," she said calmly, her voice wavering slightly with rage. What else could she tell him? That his father was a sick bastard who tortured her? That she didn't know or care if he was alive, and wished at the bottom of her heart that they would never meet again? She shivered as she remembered that fateful day. The day she'd lost her voice. Before she could have a nervous breakdown, she felt a warm hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned around and met Ed's sympathetic glance.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, thank you," she lied smoothly. Her lips curved upward in a smile that didn't reach her eyes to try to be more convincing. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded curtly, not pressing the subject, for which she was grateful. Her son eyed them both, looking lost. He broke the silence.

"Mr. Ed, I want you to be my dad!" he demanded, pointing his finger at Ed. Ed raised his eyebrows and grinned broadly.

"Oh, really?" he said amused, "Why's that? You just met me."

"Because you're awesome! You're a hero and you have the same name as me!" he stated proudly. Ed ruffled his hair and swept him up. He held the giggling child by his ankles, the little boy's dark hair flopping.

"Well, then. I just might take you up on that one day and steal you away!" he threatened, smirking deviously, letting the child hang upside down from his arm like a doll. Rose felt her spirits lift at the two in front of her. She was glad that Ed took her son's proposal so well. She honestly didn't know what to expect from him. Embarrassment, maybe? But as usual, Ed amazed her. And as usual, he saved her with his wit and quick-thinking. Her son would never have his biological paternal unit, but maybe one day, he would have someone to call…"father."

As she was watching her son and friend playing and laughing, she was starting to think that the 'one day' wasn't so far away.

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so I would tell you which characters I'm going to feature in the next chapter, but that'd be no fun. I guess you'll have to wait and see, huh? And I know I don't say this enough, but I really appreciate all the people who read, review, and follow this story. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :)_

_ Now, if you would be so kind as to press that pretty blue at the bottom of the page, I would love you forever. _


	30. Chapter 30: Some Things Never Change

**Some Things Never Change**

* * *

_Author's Note~ This is an old EdWin one that's been on my computer for months. I never got around to posting. It may not be that great, but I kinda like it. :P_

_Rated: K+ for course language._

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist will never be mine._

* * *

"So, do you think you could remind me what the hell happened to you?" Ed asked. Him and Al were each supporting Winry on either side, the crumpled up box next to them with the dirty automail put hastily in it. Winry sighed.

"I told you, I was down at the station picking up my order of automail parts when I tripped and sprained my ankle." she said, her face going hot with embarrassment. Al started snickering.

"Shut up, Al! It's not funny!" she squeaked.

"Actually, it kind of is" Ed sniggered, "Moron. I can't believe you tripped over a rock." he teased. Al saw her glare furiously at his brother before slapping him on the head with something hard and shiny.

"Ow!" Ed roared, "What the fuck, Winry?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You made fun of me!" she said hotly.

"So did Al!" he yelled

"You were closer!"

"That's bullshit! We were the same distance away, stupid!" he snapped, rubbing his head.

"Don't call me stupid!" she yelled, smacking him again. He winced in pain and glared at her scathingly.

"I'm gonna end up making Al decompose that damn wrench!" Al sweat-dropped and sighed. This was going to get worse before it got better.

"Do it, and you'll be sleeping with one eye open!" she said menacingly.

"Geez, what the hell is your problem, woman? I was trying to help you!"

"I didn't ask for your help! I can walk on my own."

Ed smirked maliciously. "Fine." Ed let go of her arm. She lost her balance and fell on her butt. Al shook his head. People were starting to stare at them. They were making a scene.

"Ouch! Ed! What the hell? That really hurt." she said scathingly, her eyes daggers.

"You said you could walk on your own." he shrugged. Al rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can drop me on my ass!" she complained.

"My hand slipped." he said dryly, returning her glare.

"Brother, Winry!" Al intervened, "Can we just go? People are staring. Ed, help her back up." Al ordered.

"I _was_ helping her, but she decided to be a stubborn little pain in the ass!" Ed retorted, glaring down at Winry again. Winry took off her shoe and threw it. His brother dodged it coolly.

"The only thing little here is you!" she barked.

"I'm three inches taller than you!"

"You're such a jerk! I don't need your help!"

"Well, then got off your ass and carry the boxes yourself!"

"I will!"

"Guys!" Al tried to interrupt. He sighed. "Forget it. It's not worth it," he muttered to himself. He saw the people of Resembool whispering amongst themselves.

"What's this, a lover's quarrel?"

"Should we call the police?"

"Nah, that's just Edward Elric. He's always been a troublemaker."

Al watched as Winry tried to get up by herself. She started putting weight on her sprained ankle, winced, and went back down. After a few painful tries, her eyes started to water from the pain. Al watched as his brother flinched and his eyes filled with guilt, but he made no move to help her. Al finally got fed up with it.

"Brother, this is ridiculous. She can't even get up on her own." Al whispered.

"Well, then she needs to swallow her damn pride and tell me that herself. It might knock her down a few pegs." Al rolled his eyes. That was the pot calling the kettle black. If anyone needed to be knocked down a few pegs, it was his pigheaded brother. He saw Ed look at the girl in pain and sigh defeatedly. He walked over and held his hand to her. Al smiled triumphantly. Her tears had always been his weakness.

"Winry, do you need help?" Ed said begrudgingly. She glowered darkly at him.

"No!" she replied.

"Are you sure?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she said unsurely.

"You're full of shit, aren't you?" he sighed.

"Yeah," she mumbled defeated. She took his hand but instead of lifting her up like Al thought he would, he knelt down in front of her, their hands still intertwined, and stared at her expectantly. She gave a little huff of exasperation. It was like they had some telepathic understanding. She gritted her teeth.

"Fine. For once, Ed, you were right. I can't walk on my ankle. It's too swollen."

"And?" Ed drawled. She rolled her eyes.

"And I'm sorry for hitting you." she said begrudgingly. "Now will you please help me? The pavement is starting to burn my legs." she pleaded. Ed gave a big grin.

"If you insist." he said brightly. He helped her onto her feet and then swept her up into his arms, one arm under the crook of her knees, the other on her back. She blushed at the sudden gesture and tentatively put her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to carry me. I could've just limped home." she said flustered, refusing to look at his face.

"It's faster this way." he shrugged.

"But, I'm heavy!"

He snorted, "Since when? Or did you gain weight?" he asked wryly. Al saw her give his brother a hard stare, her face flushed. Geez, if looks could kill.

"Do you say these things to purposely piss me off?" she asked annoyed.

"I dunno. You tell me," he replied smartly. Al knew that Winry was trying to control her temper and refrain from starting another fight with the insufferable man. She sighed and gave in, resting her head on his shoulder. The girl exhausted herself, as most people do when they try to argue with Ed. Al watched with amusement as Ed's cheeks turned slightly pink, though he had a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks, Ed." he heard her mutter almost inaudibly.

"Sure, whatever." he smirked. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?" he asked light-heartedly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Shut it, science geek."

Those two honestly made his head hurt. Not to mention, it was embarrassing to be seen with them in public. But, he was well aware that each fight they had only strengthened their relationship. It was amusing how they tried to be subtle. They couldn't be more obvious. He was the only one who knew their secret telepathic language and he knew that they would always be like this. They would fight, make a scene, and embarrass themselves, but they would always make up 5 minutes later.

Always.

No matter what all they'd been through, some things would never change.


	31. Chapter 31: No Turning Back

**No Turning Back**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Wow. This isn't the outcome I expected from this one. I was going to make it angsty, but this happened instead. Huh. Anyway, this is my first attempt at 2nd person!_

_Rated: T for grotesque images. _

_Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Arakawa-sensei._

* * *

You don't know what possessed you to join.

Maybe it was his grim look of determination as he copied down the notes from your back, or maybe it was the unspoken promise in his eyes when he told you how he wanted to change the country.

All you knew when you signed your name on the dotted line was that you wanted to be there with him.

As you stepped into the battlefield, the burnt corpses and screaming bystanders all around you, it became clear that there was no turning back. When you aimed at your target and watched the bullets go clean through their heads, blood pooling around their lifeless bodies, you started to have your doubts. When you saw him again, and noticed that he had the same dead, dull look in his eyes as you, you knew one thing for sure.

You were in this for him.

You wanted to protect him and stay by his side for the rest of your days. You couldn't allow him to use the secret that he stole from you to harm others. You couldn't allow him to break his promise.

You swore that you would shoot him, should he ever stray from his goals. But inside, you knew that you wouldn't be able to do that and still move on in life. You'd grown attached to him, and you knew that without him, your life was meaningless. All the sins you'd committed, all the people you'd killed…

it would all be meaningless.

You wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You wouldn't be able to live with seeing those cold, haunted auburn eyes staring back at you in the mirror, to be reminded of the painful burn scar on your back.

It had all been for him. Your life has revolved around him. It was always about him, and there was no turning back now. It was much too late for that. What you'd experienced on that battlefield would haunt your dreams forever, the eyes staring lifelessly at nothing, the tears of heartbreak over comrades and loved ones, the shouts of hatred to whoever caused this, the screams of anguish, the limbs severed from bodies and littering the field, the puddles of scarlet liquid at your feet.

It was unforgettable.

But as you watched him earn the title of fuhrer at the young age of 35, you no longer had any doubts about the choice you made. Everything you'd done had all been for this moment, for him. That's right, you'd done it all to help him achieve his dream. Even now, you would continue to stick by him. You promised to follow him to Hell and that was a promise you intended to keep.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

_A.N. ~ Okay so somehow this turned into a Royai-ish fic. That wasn't the original intention, but whatever! XD_

_Review, please! :D_


	32. Chapter 32: Monster

**Monster**

* * *

_Author's Note~ So I just got finished with CoS. It was a good movie but I'm gonna pretend like that ending never happened. But it works to my advantage for one of my fic ideas. This is a Trisha/Hoho fic. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me._

* * *

"Dear! Dear, come quickly!" Hohenheim heard Trisha call from downstairs. He opened the door.

"What is it?" he called back.

"Just come down here!" she called urgently. He could picture the smile she probably had on her face. He tromped down the stairs and paused at the bottom step when he found what his wife was excited about. His eldest son was slowly, but unsurely, toddling over to his mother, who was only five feet away, her green eyes shining. If he remembered correctly, Edward had never walked before. He gazed in awe as she smothered the small child praise and kisses.

"Very good, Ed!" she praised affectionately, "Now why don't you go to Daddy?" Hohenheim widened his eyes.

"Trisha, he probably doesn't want to," he said hastily. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly. You're his father, of course he does," she scolded. He watched with wary gold eyes, as his eldest got closer. He heard Trisha gasp when he grunted and fell over, but before she could do anything, he got back up and continued towards him. He stiffened when his son gripped his pant leg to steady himself. What was he supposed to do? He got an expectant glance from Trisha.

"Go on. Praise him. That's the farthest he's ever walked," she pressed.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked blankly.

"Anything. Just make him feel good. Studies show that children who don't get enough praise will grow up bitter with low self-esteem," she informed. He looked down at his son and his face softened.

"Um…that was a very good job, Edward," he said awkwardly. He reached down to stiffly pat his son on the head, "Keep up the good work." He could've sworn he heard an exasperated sigh from his wife. The boy grunted and raised his arms up to his father.

"Dad..dy," he started to whine.

"Looks like he wants you to hold him," she chuckled. "Go on. Don't keep him waiting or he'll get upset." Hohenheim grabbed the boy from under his armpits and held him arm-length's from his face. The boy's gold eyes stared at his own in wonderment. He grinned and started giggling happily, reaching out to pat his dad's face. Hohenheim let a tender smile cross his features and he brought the boy up higher above his head. Edward giggled even louder and put his arms like an airplane, while his legs swung back and forth. Hohenheim brought him back down when he noticed the child yawn and rub his eyes.

"All right, little man," Trisha intervened, "It's time for bed." He reluctantly gave his son to his wife, who coddled the droopy-eyed boy gently, and watched her figure head up the stairs to put their son to bed.

Hohenheim was sitting on his porch lost in thought. Why should a monster like him deserve someone like Trisha? And what about Edward? And their upcoming son or daughter? They deserved someone better for a father.

"I thought you'd be out here," her soft voice alerted him.

"Trisha," he said knowingly. He heard her heavy footsteps come behind him. He gave her a nervous glance when she sat down, grunting with difficulty due to heavy pregnancy.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Edward," he stated. She stared at him, her eyes asking questions. "What if he hates me? What if he can't accept the fact that I'm a monster?"

"What is a monster?" she mumbled. "Do you know?" He scrunched his eyebrows. She took that as the cue to continue. "A monster is inhuman. A monster can't cry at night, they can't shake in fear when danger comes, they can't have joy shine through their eyes when their first child is born," she paused, "But most important of all, a monster can't feel love." Her green eyes bore into his, deep with compassion. She smiled, "But you can. You feel love. Therefore, you're not a monster. You're just as human as the rest of us." He felt his hands shake and the wet tears began to slide down his face.

"Silly man. Why are you crying?" she chuckled, stroking his cheek. He didn't answer and she gave an amused sigh. He felt her arms go around his shoulders and he instinctively held her close.

"Thank you," he whispered roughly, stroking her brown hair, and releasing the embrace. He quickly rubbed his tear-stained eyes and tried to ignore her piercing green gaze.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong," he assured and let a solemn smile grace his features when she sighed in relief. "I was happy," he whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder without saying a word, her breathing slow and even. Yes, he could let himself be happy.

If it hadn't been for his condition, he would've never met the incredible woman next to him or been able to start the family that he had dreamed of. Her words hit him. He thought about Edward and how he had immediately softened just from seeing the boy's smile. He thought about Trisha and how she had accepted him and loved him even knowing about his condition. He looked up at the stars, a serene smile on his face.

For once in his life, he didn't feel like a monster.

* * *

_A.N.~ So I hope I kept them in character! _

_Review, please! :D_


	33. Chapter 33: Run Away

**Run Away**

* * *

_Author's Note~ And the CoS inspiration begins! :D I just finished Sacred Star of Milos! Wow! The animation was amazing! Like seriously, it was gorgeous! :3 In my brain, Alfons Heiderich didn't die from that gunshot. Seriously, that pissed me off more than the actual ending of CoS. So, I paired him and Noah haha. _

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me._

* * *

Noah smiled in relief when Alfons walked back to their room, mostly healed. She felt the guilt claw at her insides again as she realized that her friend almost died because of her.

"They've officially allowed you out of the hospital?" she asked. He smiled at her softly, with a slight grunt of pain as he sat on the bed.

"Yep. A few more weeks and I'll be same as ever," he said cheerfully. She grimaced.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "It's my fault that you're injured." He frowned.

"I don't blame you. You were desperate," he mumbled. She looked down in shame. He didn't say anything more and went downstairs. She couldn't bring herself to follow him. When he came back, he had a suitcase and a bag of money. She widened her eyes as he started throwing all his possessions in the suitcase.

"Noah," he said quietly, "They're coming after me now."

"You mean the Nazis?" she gasped. He nodded grimly. "But," she began, "But why?"

"I betrayed them by helping Ed return to his world," he said monotonously, "Officer Hughes said they go after whoever they think is a nuisance. If they find out I'm alive, they'll…well, y'know." He pointed a finger gun at his head to demonstrate. She shuddered.

"So what are you planning to do?" she asked somberly.

"Hughes gave me money to run away. I'm going to America," he said nonchalantly. He closed the suitcase after putting the last item in.

"America? But that's so far away," she asked in disbelief.

"That's the point," he said, but then immediately perked up, "Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to share some of my knowledge there. It could be a whole new experience for me!" He got up, carryng his suitcase and put his jacket on.

"I see," she croaked, "Well, do you think you could convince Gracia to continue to let me stay here?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked confused. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, I need somewhere to stay," she said.

"You wanna stay here?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"Aren't I supposed to?" she asked puzzled.

"If you want. I just figured you'd come with me," he shrugged, slightly disappointed.

"I don't understand. You made it sound as if you were going alone," she said slowly. Alfons chuckled slightly.

"You really thought I'd leave you here? You're the only friend I have left, so I want to stick together. We both could use a fresh start away from the power-crazed lunatics," he said honestly, his blue eyes amused. Her eyes brightened and she looked at him in astonishment.

"Really?" she asked in awe. He laughed.

"Yes, really. Noah, I want you to come with me," he said holding his hand out towards her, a bright smile lighting up his features, "Will you?" She felt her eyes go slightly watery. She took his hand and whispered,

"Yes." He grinned.

"Great!" He said with excitement, "So let's go!" He gently tugged her down the stairs.

"Right now?" she asked breathlessly.

"They won't waste any time, so we can't either." He turned around and stared at her intensely. "I might've lost Ed, but I'm not losing you too. I've been alone long enough," he said gently. She felt the tears well up, and she let a few slide down her cheeks.

"What did I do? Did I say something wrong?" he asked concerned. She shook her head, dark brown bangs swinging, biting her lip.

"Noah?" he asked fearfully.

"Thank you, Alfons," she said, truly touched. He sighed in relief and started making his way out the door again, gently tugging her behind, their hands loosely intertwined. She stared at the back of his head, a small smile forming on her tanned face.

She couldn't believe that she had been so willing to leave this man behind for Edward Elric. Sure, Edward was handsome and his world sounded intriguing, but he would've never loved her. She knew this from the couple times she peeked into his dreams. His heart belonged to someone else.

But, maybe…she had found someone even better, someone who was from this world.

And maybe…he'd been right in front of her all along. As she thought about it some more, if she was going to run away with someone, she was glad it was Alfons Heiderich.

* * *

_So that's that! _

_Review, please! :D_


	34. Chapter 34: Worthless

**Worthless**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so I apologize in advance for this one if it starts to rain in your room. I'm not sure how this happened. I was listening to Coldplay and somehow, this was born. This is probably the most emotional piece I've ever written. I'm not great at writing pieces like this, but I think I did pretty well for the most part. _

_Oh, also I went to an anime convention last weekend! It was so much fun! Not gonna lie. _

_Rated: K+ for a couple bad words. _

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine._

* * *

Al smiled tenderly at the sight of his new nieces. One of them, Sara, looked exactly like her mother, and the other Nina, had dirty-blond hair that closely resembled his mother's. They both had blue eyes and they were both adorable. His brother looked as if he was going to burst open with love and adoration. It almost reminded him of a certain deceased general. He chuckled and cooed when Sara grabbed his finger.

"How old are they now, Brother?" he asked.

"About a week," he said gently, his eyes shining. Al noticed that Nina was asleep, and he listened to her uneven breathing. Al wondered if babies were supposed to breathe so rapidly, but if his brother didn't seem bothered by it, he decided not to worry about it.

_1 week later_

Al stood in the front of the freshly dug grave, the stone new and shiny.

_Nina Elric 1920. _

His eyes watered and he hung his head down, trying not to let the tears spill. He glanced at his brother next to him, his molten amber eyes hard and angry and his jaw clenched with guilt, acting as a comfort to his wife who was sobbing into his shoulder. One of the neighbors walked up to Ed and offered their condolences.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I lost my uncle a few weeks ago, so I know how you feel," they said sympathetically. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"No, you don't, Pitt," he hissed icily, "You don't know a damn thing!" Pitt flinched. Winry put a hand on his arm to calm him down a bit. It did nothing to stop his hands from shaking. Al would've normally scolded his brother for such behavior, but he didn't have the heart. Not today.

Later that evening, Al watched as his little nephew went to tug on his mother's skirt. She looked at him absently. Luckily, the toddler didn't grin at his mother like he normally would. Even though he didn't really understand what was going on, he knew that his mother was sad and that was enough. She got up and brushed past her son as if he wasn't there. He gave her a confused and slightly hurt look. He came running up to Al and tugged on his pants, his golden orbs questioning. Al tried his best to smile reassuringly at the boy, but it didn't reach his eyes. On the inside, his heart was broken for his small nephew. He would grow up never knowing his sister. Same with Sara. Would she even know that she had a twin at one point?

"Al," Winry said monotonously, "Ed went out earlier but hasn't come back. It's getting dark."

"I'll find him," he said softly, his heart clenching at the circles forming under her dull blue eyes. He patted her hand awkwardly, and she grimaced in response. He walked out the door, having a pretty good idea of where his brother might be. When he passed the gate, he found the golden haired young man sitting in front of the brand new tombstone. His bangs concealed his face but Al knew he wasn't crying.

"It's getting dark. You should probably head home," Al said gently, putting his hand on the older man's shoulder. Ed raised his head up slowly, meeting Al's green-tinted eyes with his pure gold ones. His irises were swirling with anguish and remorse. Al thought he could sense some anger there too.

"I can't face her, Al," Ed muttered, his voice hoarse. Al slowly sat down next to his brother, facing the tombstone that lie right next to his parents.

"Brother, she needs you," he murmured.

"I made her cry again. I hurt her," Ed's voice cracked slightly with distress. Al didn't say anything, but looked on with utter sympathy. He squeezed his brother's tense shoulder in what he hoped was a consoling gesture.

"How did this happen?" Ed asked, voice trembling, "What kind of father am I? How could I have not noticed that something was wrong with my daughter?"

"It's not your fault, Brother. Sometimes these things just happen."

"Why?" Ed yelled, making him jump, "Why did it happen? Can you explain that to me, Alphonse?" Al shook his head somberly. His brother stiffened and clenched his shaking fists.

"I'm worthless," he whispered, "Completely worthless." Al widened his eyes and felt the pain in his chest when he saw the tears start to slowly roll down the man's face and hit the ground. He was giving up. Al felt his eyes well up and shook his head to snap out of it. He couldn't cry now. He would need to reverse the roles and be the strong one, for once. For his brother. He grabbed Ed's shoulders and embraced him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. Ed held on to his younger brother firmly, burying his face in Al's neck. Al bit his lip to keep the tears in check when his brother started to sob quietly, soaking his shirt.

"You're not worthless," he whispered to his brother, stroking the 21 year old's golden hair lightly, "You're kind, selfless, a wonderful father, and the best older brother anyone could ever ask for." His cheeks were wet now. He couldn't keep it contained. So much for being the strong one. "So please," he cried, "Don't ever say that, and don't give up. Sara and Alphie still need you. Winry needs you," he paused, "_I _need you!" He lost all control over the ducts in his eyes, letting the salty tears overflow and steadily stream down his face. Ed's sobs had eased into quiet sniffles, and he rested his forehead on Al's damp shoulder. Al, noticing this change whispered, "I love you, Brother," in a wavering voice. "We all do. So, please never give up because none of this is your fault. None of it." Ed tightened his hold, silently thanking him.

Al wasn't sure how long they stayed like that; just silently clasping each other on the ground, all the pent up feelings from the day running down their smooth cheeks. All he knew was that if anyone would've passed by them on the way home, they would've seen two fully-grown men, both in their twenties and in all black, arms wrapped around the other's shoulders for support, with swollen eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and sincere smiles.

* * *

_A/N~ Again, I'm sorry. The next one will be happy, I promise! _

_Reviews, please! :D_


	35. Chapter 35: The Foreigner

**The Foreigner**

* * *

_Author's Note~ To be honest, I have no idea what brought this one on. Maybe it's because I like Al and I think that he doesn't get enough love? That might be it, but who knows? I promised you guys a happy one after the last ball of tragedy. So here it is!_

_Rating: K+ for one cuss word. Sue me. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. However, I do own a kitty. ^_^_

* * *

She watched as the foreigner came in the small noodle shop and sat down at the table. He was from another country, that much was obvious. But from where, she wasn't sure. She had never been to another country but she heard enough stories: Amestrians were stern and haughty, Cretans were slimy and cowardly, Drachmans were lumbering and stupid, and Aerugians were sneaky and conniving.

This man didn't seem to possess any of those traits. He had a kind, soft face; the kind of face that was better off smiling. The kind of face that you would never wanna see sad, because it would break your heart. He was like a God, with his hair that was like spun gold reflecting off sunlight, and passionate green-gold eyes. Even his body was perfect underneath those weird clothes, where the sleeves were rolled up due to the heat. He was tall, lean, and broad-shouldered. She could imagine those well-toned arms carrying her to the beach in a romantic embrace like in all those stupid novels her mother reads. That would probably never happen, but hey, a girl can dream.

"Hey, if you're going to keep staring at him, why don't you take his order?" a woman whispered in her ear. She felt the heat rise up her face. She hadn't meant to stare, but she just couldn't peel her eyes away from him. He was gorgeous! He reminded her of a prince from the fairytales she used to read as a little girl.

"Kaa-san! I couldn't!"

"Why not? You need a husband anyway," her mother teased, her eyes twinkling with mischief. The young girl sighed and pushed her silky black hair behind her ear. She took a breath and appeared in front of him at the counter.

"Hello, my name is Ming. What would you like to eat?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, I'll just take the special. Thanks," he said kindly. She scrunched her eyebrows.

"The special's pretty spicy. Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. He nodded happily. As much as she wanted to believe this foreigner was perfect, she had her doubts about whether he had the stomach for such a dish. After placing the order, her mother gave her a thumbs-up, which caused her to roll her eyes goodnaturedly.

"So," she said awkwardly to the beautiful man, "What country are you from?"

He smiled softly, and she could've sworn her heart just stopped. "I'm from Amestris," he said proudly. She widened her eyes.

"Wow," she said in awe, "You're pretty far from home. What brings you here to Xing?"

"Research. I'm a scientist and I've been here the past couple years researching alkahestry," he explained. She cocked her head. She'd heard of alkahestry, but she'd never bothered trying to understand it. It was way out of her element.

"Oh, are you that ambassador everyone has been talking about?" she asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yeah. I'm Alphonse Elric," he held his hand out to greeting. She hesitantly took it, blushing in the process. Kind, polite, handsome, and an important political figure. She had really done well this time.

"Ming Kahn," she replied automatically. She mentally slapped herself. Why did she say that? She had already told him her name earlier. Fortunately, her mother had perfect timing and managed to save her from utter mortification by appearing next to her with the bowl of spicy noodles.

"Here you go, young man," she said, placing the noodles in front of the golden man.

"Thank you. How much is it?" he asked politely, getting out his wallet.

"Nothing. I'll give it to you for free," she purred.

"I can't let you do that," he said modestly.

"No, it's my treat. But, you have to do something for me in return," she insisted, a crafty smile making it's way to her lips.

"Okay," he said unsurely, "What do you need help with?"

"I want you to take my lovely daughter Ming out for dumplings."

"Kaa-san!" Ming exclaimed, her face beet-red. Al blushed slightly.

"Well, I'd love to, but-,"

"AL-SAMA!" they all snapped their heads to the entrance to see a pretty young girl around the same age as Ming, panting, her silky robes disheveled, and her wavy black hair falling in her face. The girl turned to Al and glared at him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she scolded the golden man.

"You found me," he said cheekily.

"We have to go!" she gasped, "The train's going to leave in 15 minutes!"

"But I haven't gotten a chance to eat yet," he pouted. She stalked over and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the food.

"You can eat later on the train!"

"Their food isn't as good!"

"So what? You should not eat so much anyway! You will give yourself indigestion," she said briskly. He scowled slightly. Ming had been watching with slight amusement and envy as they bantered.

"C'mon, Mei! Let go!"

"No! Your brother will be angry if you are late," she said stubbornly.

"Hey!" Ming cut in. They both stared at her, one with curiosity, the other with exasperation. "We can give you a to-go box if you would like," she offered. She saw Alphonse give the girl known as Mei a pleading look. She rolled her eyes fondly, smiling slightly, and let him go. How could anyone say no to a face like that?

"Be swift," she ordered. He nodded and came back to the counter, pouring the noodles in the styrofoam box.

"Thank you," he said, taking some bills out of his pocket and throwing them on the counter.

"You didn't have to pay. I would've given it to you anyway," she shrugged.

"Oh, well just keep it. Think of it as a tip for being such a nice hostess," he said lightly, giving her a charming smile. She blushed furiously and turned away shyly.

"You're worse than my pig of a brother," she heard Mei sigh when Alphonse made it back to her side. He made a teasing remark back to her, but Ming didn't make it out. She just blankly watched the pretty Xingese girl vacate the building with the Amestrian man. She would've felt disappointment, but she's learned from countless experiences that all the good ones are usually taken. She sighed wistfully,

"Lucky bitch."

* * *

_See? Never doubt me. I always keep my promises. Oh, and what did you guys think of my OC? Do you think I was wrong to put it in her POV? _

_Review, please! :D_


	36. Chapter 36: Screwed For Life

**Screwed For Life**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Yeah I know this one's short. I'll give you guys a hint as to why. Two words. Marching band. I need to update 7HoJ too but I just haven't had time! Anyway, please enjoy the fluff. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!_

* * *

Havoc watched as Lieutenant Catalina ate lunch with Hawkeye. He really didn't want to, but he was beginning to get desperate. Catalina passed by her table to dispose of her trash. He called out to her when she passed by him again on the way back.

"Hey, Catalina!" She turned her attention and gave him a blank stare.

"Oh, it's only you," she said disgusted.

"Yep, it's me," he said cheekily, "So listen. You're single, right?"

"Why do you ask?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive position.

"Because I was thinking that I could take you out Saturday," he said suavely.

She raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Oh really? You paying?" she teased. He chuckled nervously. He had no money! Dammit, how could he have forgotten that important factor in the dating process? Well, maybe if Mustang didn't steal all his dates, he wouldn't have. Stupid bastard.

"Sorry, Havoc. I don't date broke men!" she dismissed airily.

"Oh, trust me. I'm not broke. I'm still in perfect working condition." He grinned. "Go on a date with me and you'll figure that out soon enou-," He got cut off when the breath was knocked out of him by Catalina punching him in the gut. He gasped and coughed out a breath, sinking to the floor.

"Damn, woman," he whined, "Was that really necessary?" She glared furious daggers at him. He thought she might shoot him while he was down.

"Pick me up at 1900 hours sharp. Don't be late. I get to pick the restaurant," she demanded.

"Deal," he choked. She smirked satisfactorily.

"And you're paying," she said finally, turning on her heel and sashaying away, her wavy, brown ponytail swishing behind her. Havoc sighed. What had he gotten himself into? As far as he could tell, he was screwed for life.

* * *

_A/N~ Review, please! :D_


	37. Chapter 37: More Than Trees

More Than Trees

* * *

_Author's Note~ Hey, look it's Roy! Haven't written anything about him in a while. :P Okay, so yeah I know it's been a while. So to make up for it, I will post two today so be on the lookout! :D_

_Rated: K+ for a not so discrete comment.  
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I would be rolling in riches right now. But I'm not._

* * *

Roy was slacking off on his paperwork, trying not to cringe in fear from the pistol pressed against his temple. He defiantly met Hawkeye's cold glare with his own superior smirk. The phone rang, and Hawkeye narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He thanked whatever God there was for the amazing timing.

"Major General Roy Mustang speaking," he said professionally.

"Roy!" the voice screamed and Roy felt the dread sink in to his stomach.

"I'm at work right now," he said through gritted teeth, "What do you want this time?"

"_Did you get the pictures?" _the man on the other line asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately," he said crossly, "Why?" The voice on the other line ignored his negative tone.

"_Isn't my little girl the most adorable thing you have ever seen? She'll be turning one in exactly a week! I'll make sure to send you pictures if you don't show up!" _they gushed obnoxiously. Roy felt a vein in his forehead pop.

"Does your wife know that you keep bothering me during work?" he growled. They chuckled.

"_Of course not!"_ they screamed in his ear, making him wish that his flame alchemy worked across phone lines._"Hey Roy, guess what?"_ they whispered.

"What?" he hissed.

"_Get laid," _they whispered.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled, slamming the phone down.

"General, be gentle with the phone," Hawkeye advised coolly. He ignored her, staring daggers at the phone, hoping it would combust if he stared at it long enough.

* * *

Ed stared at the phone, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Brother, are you bothering General Mustang again?" Al scolded.

"Maybe," he replied cheekily. Al sighed in exasperation.

"Why can't you just leave the poor man in peace?"

"If I did that, poor Hawkeye would be waiting forever," Ed grumbled. "If I don't kick his ass about it, who will?"

"You're starting to sound like General Hughes."

"That was the goal."

* * *

Riza did her paperwork, staring out of the corner of her eye as her superior, was as usual, not doing his paperwork. He may have gotten away from her bullets by Edward's coincidental phone call, but he wouldn't be so lucky next time. Just as she was about to threaten him, he beat her to the punch.

"Riza," he said quietly. She widened her eyes slightly. He never uses her first name. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, sir?" she asked steadily.

"What would you say to going out to lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked. She cocked an eyebrow.

"That would be highly inappropiate, sir," she responded airily. She watched with slight satisfaction as his lips formed into a tight frown. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved teasing him.

"Would you like me to beg?" he joked. She let a small smile form, breaking her stoic façade.

"If you do, I will not claim you," she deadpanned.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, hopeful. She rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps," she drawled. She couldn't keep the tender smile off her face when she saw him grin. A cheeky, boyish grin that made him appear 20 years younger. It'd been a long time since she'd seen him look like that. It reminded her of their teenage years, when he was more carefree. Just this one time, she could let the paperwork go. She could pretend as if she didn't notice.

That smile was worth way more than a bunch of trees.

* * *

_A/N~ Okay so that Royai ending was kind of tacked on. Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Oh, and sorry if Ed seemed OOC. He kinda had to be that way in order for this fic to work. :P _

_Review, please! :D  
_


	38. Chapter 38: Concussion

**Concussion**

* * *

_Author's Note~ To be honest, I'm a little nervous about posting this one. The most romantic thing I've written in this collection is a kiss on the forehead. I'm guess I'm like Arakawa and I prefer subtle stuff. But, every good writer needs to leave their comfort zone now and then. So, please, enjoy the fluff! x3_

_Rating: mild T just to be safe. _

_Disclaimer: I'm not Arakawa-san. I just enjoy using her characters as my toys._

* * *

"Winry! Winry!" he called. "Dammit. Where is that woman?" he grumbled to himself. He stormed up the stairs and stopped when he heard grunting. Grunting and rustling. He back tracked and peered in her doorway. He saw the blond woman halfway hidden in the closet. There were boxes strewn everywhere on the floor. Her room was hardly recognizable.

"Winry!" he snapped. She jumped, and he cringed when he heard a loud thump on the wall. She lost her balance on the ladder and toppled off, the boxes following suit. Now, if this had been 2 years ago, Ed probably would've laughed at her for being so clumsy, but his worry overshadowed his amusement right now.

"Ow," she moaned. He quickly offered her his hand and put his arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"You okay?" he asked, blushing slightly as she put her arms around his waist to regain her balance.

"Yeah," she moaned. "I was just startled, is all."

"Geez," he sighed, "You're such a clutz. This is why I'm afraid to leave you alone." She glared at him.

"It's your fault, stupid! You know better than to sneak up on me like that!" she huffed.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Anyway, what the hell are you doing up here?"

"I was cleaning out the closet," she said, "It turned out being a lot harder than I thought it would be." She pouted, shooting daggers at the offending closet. Ed scowled.

"You idiot!" he barked, "Why didn't you ask me to do it?"

"Why should I?" she asked, offended.

"Because you're not supposed to do strenuous labor! You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"Ed, I'm pregnant, not helpless!" she snapped. "I'm fine!"

"Bullshit!" he growled, "You can't even walk around on your own."

"I can too!" she argued, letting go of his shirt. She started walking on her own, but Ed saw her sway. He narrowed his eyes when she hung her head down, and grabbed the dresser.

"Winry," he warned.

"I'm fine, Ed," she insisted, "I'm just a little dizzy." She collapsed onto her knees and grabbed onto her forehead. Ed sighed and swept the girl up, setting her gently on the bed.

"You just sit here while I call a doctor," he said gently.

"I don't need a doctor," she slurred.

"Uh-huh," he said disbelievingly, ignoring her. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Unfortunately, Dr. Scott told him what he was already afraid of. She hit her head when she fell and she had a concussion. She also informed him that he had to make sure that Winry didn't fall asleep, otherwise she would fall in a coma.

"Ed, you don't have to do this," she murmured as he wiped the cool rag on her face.

"Shut up," he grumbled, though his words lacked bite. He filled the bag in his hand with ice and set it gently against the lump that had formed on her head. She winced in pain.

"Sorry," he mumbled guiltily. She didn't respond and put her hand on the bag, holding it in place. He watched with fear as her lip started to quiver a bit. Dammit.

"Hey," he said softly, lifting her chin up with his first two fingers, "You're not gonna break our promise, are you?" She shook her head vigorously, but he could see the glitter of tears forming in her sapphire eyes. He sat down on the bed in the spot next to her, awkwardly rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He gazed at her curiously, letting her continue. "All I ever do is make you worry. And just now…you were right. I should've asked you for help. I'm sorry." Ed felt his insides twist when a tear fell down her pale cheek. "I'm sorry," she repeated. He put his thumb under her eye, wiping away extra tears. All he wanted more than anything was to see her smile again.

He cupped her face and leaned in slowly, gently kissing her, her salty tears dripping onto his face. He pulled away, and stared at her intensely, bringing her head to his chest.

"You idiot," he rasped, "You have nothing to apologize for. You're both okay, that's all that matters."

"But what if it had been worse? What if it had been more than a concussion? What if-."

"Hey," he interrupted, "Stop it. Don't get all worked up. That's not good for you, or the baby." He put a hand on her still-flat stomach gently. "The important thing is that you're both okay," he whispered, caressing her stomach.

"Yeah, but-,"

"No 'buts'. Okay?" She nodded absently. He sighed lightly and rested his chin on the top of her head, tightening his hold around her shoulders.

* * *

They were both laying on the bed, his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder. He absently stroked her silky blond strands with his right hand.

"Ed," she murmured.

"Hmm?" he grunted. He turned his head to meet her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. He widened his eyes and felt the heat crawl up his face. He still wasn't quite used to those words.

"I…uh…I…dammit," he cursed. She giggled, making him blush deeper.

"Honestly, Ed. You're such a kid," she said fondly.

"Shut up," he grumbled. He glared at her when she started snickering again. Why couldn't he just say it? He managed to say it at their wedding, although he nearly passed out. So why couldn't he say it now? He knew he loved her! So then why couldn't he say it out loud? C'mon, Ed, just fucking say it!

"I love you too," he croaked. He felt her stiffen. She positioned herself to where she was staring down at him, eyes wide.

"You said it," she whispered in disbelief. This did nothing to help his embarrassment. Before he could stutter out a reply, she kissed his jaw.

"Y'know," she said lowly, "You look really sexy when you blush." Oh no. That was her bedroom voice. Resist her, Ed. Resist her. You can do it. She repeatedly kissed his neck slow and seductive, making shivers go up his spine.

"Winry," he squeaked, "I think we should stop."

"Oh? Why is that? I'm having fun."

"You have a concussion. Right now, you should rest." He argued.

"But I don't want to rest," she pouted. "I wanna do something else." She let her fingers wander down to his belt. Ed was finding it harder to contain the lust inside of him. Damn all of her hormones. One minute, she was crying. The next, she was horny as hell.

"Winry, if we were in a different situation, I wouldn't be hesitating. But right now, we're in the hag's house and she's right down the hall." She kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to make sure she doesn't wake up, huh?" Ed finally lost it and pinned her to the bed, rolling on top of her, letting his lust take over as he kissed her exposed collarbone. He didn't have to worry about Winry falling into a coma because she never went to sleep.

And neither did he.

* * *

_A/N~ Okay so I hope you enjoyed that little bit of fluffbucket. That's the most intimate thing I've ever written so be gentle with me! I'll get better! _

_Also, if you haven't seen Hetalia, you need to. I've only seen the first 11 episodes but I find it adorable and hilarious. And I'm actually learning. What a concept. _

_Review, please! :D_


	39. Chapter 39: Suited For Him

**Suited For Him**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Yes, I'm still alive. Shocker, right? But no matter how busy I may be, there's no way in hell I'd ditch you guys. I won't tell you who or what this chapter's about, because that would ruin it and I know you're eager to read. All you need to know stars one of my all-time favorite characters from any anime. Ever. _

_Rated: T for some strong language  
_

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, and never will be.  
_

* * *

_Dear Sister,_

_Oh, tis such a pity that you couldn't come to the wedding of Alphonse Elric. It was so beautiful, filled to the brim with love and happiness. I've never met someone who could be so amazingly poetic and romantic-_

"Garbage," Olivier grunted, crumpling the piece of paper and ripping it to ribbons. She quickly tossed the offending scraps into the bin before she heard a knock on the door, which did nothing to calm her irritated mood.

"Enter," she barked.

"Madame Olivier, there is somebody here to see you," one of her servants said shyly.

"Send them away," she snapped, "I'm in no mood for casualties." He squeaked.

"I tried, Madame, but they insisted on speaking with you."

"I don't give a damn," she growled, "Do what I say!" She watched with slight satisfaction as her servant cowered away under her icy glare.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," a new voice came in the room. Olivier's large blue eyes widened with surprise, but she swiftly covered it up with cold indifference. The voice continued, "At least let me get a word in before kicking me out, eh, General?"

"Fuhrer Grumman," she pointed.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, General, but I figured I would less likely be heard here." Olivier narrowed her eyes, grasping the concept.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about, Fuhrer?" she asked politely.

"I'm glad you asked," he stated cheerfully, making himself at home on her couch, as the servant handed him a cup of tea, "As you know, I'm not getting any younger." He paused. Olivier stared at him coolly, silently urging him to continue. "So, you see, General, I plan on retiring soon, and I will need someone to take my place when that happens." Olivier cocked a perfectly arched blond eyebrow.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Fuhrer?" she asked cryptically. She knew what he was suggesting, but she wanted him say so aloud.

"I'm suggesting that I'd like you to be the next successor, General Armstrong."

"Is that so? "

"Yes. You are one of two candidates that I've elected to succeed me."

"One of two?" she said slowly. "Who's the other one?" she demanded.

"Major General Roy Mustang." Mustang, huh? She couldn't say she was surprised. Grumman had always favored him.

"You honestly think that piece of scum could lead a country?" she scoffed, "Don't be absurd."

"You're not the first person to address me with this subject, which is why I came to you. If _you_ took the job, that would end the debate." He said casually. Her lips drew into a thin line as she put her guard up. She knew Grumman to be a loyal soldier, but also to be quite manipulative and conniving in order to get what he wanted. "Fuhrer Armstrong," he spoke, a playful smirk playing on his lips as he nonchalantly sipped his tea, "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Me as Fuhrer? Well, I-," The door blew open, bright pink sparkles blinding her vision. The giant tore his shirt off and flexed his grotesque body.

"My Darling Sister!" he sobbed, "Congratulations on making Fuhr-Ack!" he gagged, as she kicked him in the stomach. He clutched his ribs, still crying, although this time in pain. Olivier stood over her younger brother, her eyes smoldering with some unbeknownst heat that could erupt volcanoes or send a thousand knives at her offender.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled, "Get out of my mansion!" She grabbed him by the ear, dragged him across the floor, and literally threw him out the wide, Elizabethan doors. When she walked back into her living room, she remained completely unfazed by the wide-eyed, flabbergasted look Grumman had. The look on his face would've been quite comical if she wasn't so pissed off by her stupid brother.

"So…if I became Fuhrer, I'm guessing that I would have to leave Briggs," she stated flatly.

He nodded. "That is correct. Another General would take your place."

"So you expect me to leave the soldiers _I _trained in the hands of somebody less competent just so I can be a ruler of a bunch of weak-minded, spineless fools?" she sneered.

"They wouldn't be weak-minded or spineless if you were the one training them," he argued. She furrowed her brow in concentration. He put up a decent argument. There was a reason why he was a chessmaster. He'd obviously been thinking ahead.

"How would it be beneficial to me?" she asked haughtily. Grumman frowned and remained silent. Olivier smirked. Checkmate. Just as Grummas was about to open his mouth, she cut him off.

"Your lack of response is answer enough," she confirmed. "I decline."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to reconsider?" he feebly tried to convince her.

"Absolutely not. Being Fuhrer seems to be much more of an inconvenience than a benefit," she affirmed, "Only a complete dumb-ass would accept a job like that." Before Grumman could say anything more, she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Let Mustang have the job. He's more familiar with cowardice and stupidity, so it would suit him much better."

Grumman sighed, "Very well, General Armstrong. I'll be taking my leave now." He put on his cap and exited the mansion. Olivier sat back down in her chair, feeling a sense of pleasure. She would never replace her Briggs soldiers with the weaklings from Central. Those pussy-ass plush dolls wouldn't be able to handle _her _type of training. They were worthless, the dirt that she spit on. Who better to lead them than the biggest pile of filth around? Yes, that job would suit him.

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay, so Olivier is one of my all-time favorite characters, and for good reason. She just really fascinates me. I'm actually seriously considering writing a story that's all about her. When I have time, that is. _

_I apologize it's been so long, but I hope you enjoyed this fic. Just know that I didn't abandon you guys. For those of you who've been wondering, I'll try to update 7HoJ next week or so. It won't happen this week. Sorry. And SP...well, who knows? The chapters for that one are pretty long. :P  
_

_Also, I finally broke 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much!  
_

_I'll be uploading a one-shot in celebration of October 3rd later on. Happy FMA Day, everyone! :)  
_

_**Review, please!** :D  
_


	40. Chapter 40: Bodyguard

**Bodyguard**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay, so before you guys find out where I live and invade my house with pitchforks, let me just say something. I've actually had this one written for a while, but I was stressed and depressed when I wrote it so I wasn't happy with it. But, I'm good now. Thank you guys so much for your patience._

_Rating: K+ for one cuss word.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Xingese characters.  
_

* * *

She was a warrior. She was born to fight.

These were the two phrases that she had to constantly repeat to herself over and over as she weaved, dodged, and blocked all of her grandfather's attacks, with great difficulty. She stopped for a moment, panting heavily. She quickly jumped out of the way as a knife landed where she just was.

"Don't stop for anything, Lan Fan!" He shouted at her, punching her in the gut. She gasped out, and slinked away rather sluggishly. She lunged for an attack, trying her best to ignore the dull ache in her ribs. He hooked his foot in the back of her knee, and she tumbled to the ground in a heap, groaning slightly.

"Better," Fuu grunted. "You may take a break." She panted in relief, and got on her wobbly feet to ungracefully lumber into the building. She collapsed onto the cool mat, and let her breathing even out. The mat was cold, but not umcomfortable. She could feel herself nodding off to sleep as these thoughts crossed her mind, the sounds from the kitchen soothing her.

Wait…her grandfather was outside. Who could possibly-?

She jolted awake and shot off the mat, her hands going to her pocket pouch, where she stored her weapons. She silently crept next to the doorway of the kitchen so as to peer in, holding a knife at ready should it be anyone dangerous. From her angle, she could make out the black head of somebody, a boy by the looks of it, raiding her fridge. She quickly looked to the front doorway to check and make sure her grandfather was still out there. When she turned back, she stiffened. There was no one there. But where did he-?

"Hello," he said in a friendly tone, his face inches from her. She jumped back about 4 feet, throwing the knife in his direction. He smoothly dodged it.

"Whoa, there. No need to be hasty," he joked.

"Who are you?" she hissed, "How did you get in here?"

He grinned devilishly. "The window," he replied nonchalantly. She narrowed her eyes, raising up another knife in a fighting stance.

"So you're an intruder," she affirmed darkly.

"Well,-," Before he could finish a coherent response, she ran towards him, using all the combat skills she'd learned in the past 4 years.

"Temper, temper," he managed to tease with a shit-eating grin on his face as he continually dodged her moves easily, his hands in his pockets, not lifting a finger to attack. She kicked, flipped, spun, but nothing seemed to be of any use, and she was starting to get weary. This, unfortunately, did nothing to soothe her ego, and only infuriated her more. She was a trained warrior, a demon born to fight. How dare he mock her? How dare he-?

Someone grabbed her wrist. She had a moment to stare at the stormy eyes of her grandfather before the back of his hand swept across her face and she fell backwards, unable to stop the tears forming in her eyes as she held her cheek.

"Lan Fan, how dare you attack the young lord? You disgrace me!" he scolded furiously. She blinked back tears. Young…Lord? As in Ling Yao?_Him_? She looked back up at the boy who she had been fighting moments ago and was surprised to find that he was no longer grinning, but frowning rather heavily, an unreadable look on his face.

"I apologize, Ojii-san," she whispered shamefully. "I had no idea." Her grandfather was staring down at her, fury clearly etched on his face, and she cringed as he raised his hand to hit her again.

"That's enough, Fuu!" Ling ordered. "I think she's learned her lesson." Fuu glared at him as if he was about to retort, then sighed and put his hand down.

"Do as you wish," he grunted to her. She nervously bowed respectfully and went to her room.

How had she not known? How had she not been able to tell that he was the young prince? Oh, how stupid she felt. How she must have humiliated her grandfather. She truly was a disgrace to the Yao clan. For the next few days, these were the only words that ran through her mind. She couldn't even focus on training, so her grandfather finally got fed up and cancelled the sessions for the time being.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. As she slid the door open, her large dark eyes widened in shock.

"Good evening. Your name is Lan Fan, correct?" Ling asked politely, well as politely as he could get anyway. She nodded curtly, slightly wary of him. He smirked, which made her nervous. As he stood in her doorway, she took in his appearance. He was a bit unkempt, but not unattractive. He was rather tall for his age, as she assumed he was around the same age as her. He had shaggy, thick black hair, which was a bit peculiar on a royal member. His eyes were very shifty, but when opened, were a lovely brown color. Overall, he was…nice-looking.

She could feel a light blush creeping on her cheeks, and shook it off.

"What is that you need, my lord?" she choked out. He cocked his head.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked cryptically, as if he were revealing the dirtiest of secrets. She could feel a biting remark resting on the tip of her tongue, but held it together so as not to upset him. She nodded again in response.

"I want you to be my bodyguard," he demanded. She stared at him, dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open stupidly.

"Why…would you…want such a thing?" she mumbled shyly.

"Why?" he repeated. "Hmm, because I like you," he shrugged. She felt her cheeks heat up with his bold statement.

"But…uhh…" she stuttered.

"You're fiery, defensive, and a good fighter," he confirmed, "I want you be to my bodyguard, Lan Fan. Will you accept or not?" he asked impatiently.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Should she? Would her grandfather be unhappy with her? Surely this was an honor! Before she could form a coherent response, Ling beamed.

"Great!" he said excitedly, "I'm sure we'll be great friends! See ya later, Lan Fan!" he waved, rather informally, as he waltzed out. She quietly slid the door shut and plopped down to the floor to think. The young lord was rather…odd.

Her stomach began growling with what was probably hunger and aniticipation of her new job. She had some leftover porridge from last night's dinner in the fridge. Maybe she could use that to hold her over.

She opened the fridge door, only to find the porridge gone and her eye twitching with irritation at the note left in it's place.

_Thanks for the porridge! My compliments to the chef. _

Looked like her new job would also require a top-notch security system for her refrigerator…

She sighed. What had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

_A.N.~ I apologize again for the unintentional hiatus. _

_Review, please! :D  
_


	41. Chapter 41: Miracle

**Miracle**

* * *

**_A/N_**_~ This is based off of the last scene in OP 5 of Brotherhood. _

_**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa-san._

* * *

It was a warm summer morning. At this time ten years ago, they would've been playing out in the field, Ed taunting her and running away when she showed any signs of anger, with Al giving her secret apologetic smiles behind his older brother's back before chasing after him.

She looked down at the sleeping boy in front of her. Although, he wasn't so much a boy as he was a young man still growing into himself. He changed so much, grew up so much. But, he's still the same little boy that simultaneously frustrated and awed her with his talent and determination. His hair, still so smooth and baby fine underneath her fingertips, shone in the morning sunlight like silk-spun gold. It was almost as if he were some kind of god or angel sent from heaven to save everyone…to bring her dysfunctional, and frankly, strange family back together again.

His cheekbones were much more pronounced now, more angular, but still possessing the sweet roundnessfrom when he was a child. His scrawny form was getting leaner and more muscular every day, and it amazed her that she had to look up at him. Even in personality, he was still the same little boy she grew up beside, as earnest, stubborn and selfless as ever. She brought her hand to stroke his cheek softly, but refrained from touching him when he stirred, sighing softly. He groaned lowly and shifted slightly, putting his hands underneath his cheek. She smiled tenderly, feeling her fondness for this boy grow. She felt as if her heart just grew 3 more sizes. She held so much love and passion for the sleeping young man in front of her that she was afraid that her chest might burst open.

She brushed a few golden tendrils away from his face, relishing the peaceful, content look on his face. She could swear that she had never seen anything more beautiful, excluding the day he finally came home. It'd been a few weeks since then, and she was pretty sure the stupid grin hadn't left her face.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She heard a husky voice behind her.

"Yeah, it is," she whispered, not looking away from the sleeping figure in front of her. Sheheard uneven footsteps get closer until a shadow appeared next to her. She finally broke her gaze to meet the even gold ones and her heart nearly stopped at his expression. He was just standing there, with the most tender look she'd ever seen on his face, his normally hard topaz eyes so bright and open with unfaltered love, and a small, sweet smile that literally lit up his features. It was very different from his usual scowl or indifferent glare.

"Did you need something, Ed?" she asked breathlessly. She became entranced by Al's sleeping face again, his breathing deep and even, although it appeared he would be rousing soon. She decided that she'd been staring at him long enough and she didn't want him to get freaked out when he awoke. She quickly leant down and brushed her lips as feather light as possible across his smooth forehead, not hearing the quietly muttered "Not anymore" from behind her. It didn't matter anyway. They both had all the miracles they would ever need right here.

* * *

**_Author's Note~_**_Holy shit! It's been a while. I honestly don't even know what happened. Well, December and January, I was in the process of moving 17 hours away from my home, so that's fun stuff. But everything else just got in the way! School, work, loss of interest, etc...you know how it goes. Again, I'm sorry. I'm in the process of writing chapter 6 of 7HoJ right now. I've got ideas churning for SP. Just be patient with me, guys. As much as I love fanfiction, it's not my first priority right now, and I'd appreciate it if you'd respect that. :) _

_Review, please! :D_


End file.
